Squire Kel's Crazy Mixed Up Life!
by Sapphire Dragon1
Summary: Kel is a squire and the Yamani royal family are visiting Tortall Meanwhile Joren is up to bad things with Princess Chisakami. Kel has had a huge fight with neal(who she has feelings for) and war may be about to rage on TortallPlease r&r!Alannas in it too!
1. Default Chapter

Squire Kel's crazy and complicated life!!! Umm. O.K guys, this is my first fanfic so please be nice!!! Oh review and give me more ideas about what's going to happen O.K? I hope this is good and if either Silver, Wind dragons or Jessie is reading this Please Write to me!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1. News!!!  
  
Kel shut her eyes and tried - for the hundredth time - to go to sleep. She was failing miserably! It had been two days since she had got back to the palace from being with the Kings Own. She hadn't seen Neal or any of the others yet but she had heard someone saying in the hall "I suppose the King is looking forward to seeing the Lioness tomorrow" and his friend said "Yeah, but did you hear what she did when he would only put that Mindelan girl on probation? She stormed out of the room and hasn't spoken to him since!" - They stopped short when they saw Kel which was a pity 'because she would have liked to have heard more.  
  
And if the Lioness was coming back that meant that Neal would be too because he was her squire. The last of the squires were coming back tomorrow and then they would be having classes again. She must have fallen asleep in the end because she suddenly woke up to Lalasa's gentle shaking and her friends the sparrows happily eating bread that Lalasa had already given them. "Time to get up Kel" she whispered. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of persuading to get Lalasa (a.k.a. Lal) to call her by her name instead of My Lady! After lots of yawning and complaining Kel finally got up, thinking about Neal. She had told Lal about her feelings for him but no one else. Well you could hardly blame her seeing as nearly everyone else in the palace was a boy!!!  
  
Kel got into a tub full of hot water and got cleaned, dried and dressed in breeches and a shirt just in time to get outside the door for Lord Wyldon's inspection. Outside she saw that Neal, the crown prince Roald, Cleon, Seaver, Merric, and Faleron were back. She grinned at them and they grinned back. She couldn't stop looking at Neal. Oh he was so handsome! He noticed her staring at him and gave her a questioning look. She broke off, blushed and looked down. Oh great now I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye, she thought. Their first class was archery then fencing, Shang fighting and last of all tilting. By the time they'd finished Kel was sweating and felt as though her legs were turning to marshmallows!  
  
Wyldon called everyone around him and said "as I'm sure some of you already know, the Yamani royal family are coming to visit in Tortall and there is going to be a feast and a ball afterwards to celebrate on Midsummer's evening. You are, as squires going to be serving the tables. We have had two strange requests, from the Yamanis. One, that the squires will eat with the important people at the feast, instead of eating afterwards. The pages will serve the squires and the squires will serve the important people. Two, that the squires will attend the ball and dance also. Then he started going on about wearing something smart for the feast and the ball.  
  
Kel meanwhile was dumbstruck. The Yamanis were coming over and nobody had told her?!! I can't believe it I'll see Chis!!! Princess Chisakami was the princess of the Yamani islands and one of Kel's best and closest friends. They were like sisters. Kel hadn't seen her for about a year though. Her other best friends in the islands were four mages called Briar, Sandry, Daja and Tris. They were special types of mages. Sandry had magic with material and all types of weaving and thread, Briar with plants, Daja with metal and Tris with weather. It was kind of a strange group, seeing as Sandry was a noble, Briar was kind of a rogue, Daja was a trader, Tris was kinda normal, Chis was a princess and Kel was training to become a knight! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I don't know if that's stupid or not. Oh sorry but I'm completely cutting Cleon out of Kel's life thing 'cause I think that Kel should go with either Neal or Dom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Dress

Chapter 2. The dress Kel entered the room cautiously. She hadn't been in a fight - yet! -, So why had The Stump called her to his study? She wondered. The Stump was Neal's name for Lord Wyldon. Quite disrespectful, she admitted, but still it was true. He was very stiff. "Enter Squire Keladry" she heard Wyldon's voice say from inside, "I haven't got all day". Kel would dearly have loved to say that it was night and that the day had already gone, but she kept her tongue. Already a year with Wyldon had taught her that if she said that, she would be scrubbing tack and weapons for the rest of her life! She knew Neal would have said it no problem though! She smiled to herself thinking of Neal.  
  
Wyldon was seated in a plush red velvet seat behind his desk. "Sit, Mindelan," he instructed her. She sat. "You called me sir?" "Yes, I dare say you remember me talking about the feast that will be held tomorrow night?" "Yes sir I do" "Well there will be lots of important people there, and at the high table The Yamanis, their guests, The Tortallian Royal family, your parents, (his lips stiffened) the Lady Alanna and I, will be seated. You are to serve the high table." Kel gave a gasp, "Me!" she exclaimed. "That's what I said isn't it" Wyldon said. "Oh and I believe you know the Yamanis quite well, don't you?" Kel gave a slight nod. "Well you are to show the utmost respect to them, do not talk to them unless you are talked to and don't act like they are your friends - for certain reasons you wouldn't understand - Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir," Kel faltered, trying to decide whether to ask him: Why all the rules?  
  
She decided against it, she wasn't going to take any chances with him. Something told her that he was angry for some reason. So it was understandable that she didn't want to anger him further. "Very well, you may go" he waved her out with his hand. Kel bowed and walked back to her room. "What was that about?" asked Lal, as soon as she had walked into the room. "Wyldon was being really weird, saying I couldn't talk to Chis and" - "Lal! Where did that come from?" For lying there on her bed, was a beautiful silk kimono. But it wasn't just any kimono. It was a special kimono, made of the finest silk, worn by Yamani royalty on special occasions! It was so gorgeous! It was a beautiful crimson shade with Yamani symbols embroidered on it in gold, and it looked as if it would come down just a bit past her feet, if she tried it on.  
  
"I have no idea," said Lal, in response to her question. "Salma gave it to me to give to you. She said she didn't know where it was from but that she had been told it was for you". Salma was the head of the cleaning staff in the palace. "But, isn't there a note of some kind?" Kel asked. "Nope!" Lal said. "Wait a minute, look on the dress" Kel replied. "Yes! Here!" A note was pinned to the dress that read this. This might be useful for you Kel. I'll see you sooner than you'd think! And that was it. No name or anything. "But who?" Kel began. But the evening bell cut her out. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I have to be at the mess in 5 minutes!!!" She quickly ran to her mirror, dragged a comb through her hair and pulled on a white shirt and a light blue muslin dress over that. Then shouting "See you later!" to Lal, she ran out the door, down the corridor and into the mess hall.  
  
She had just made it. Neal waved to her to signal where he was sitting and Kel nodded and waved back. She grabbed a tray, put some food on it and walked over towards the group. "Hey Kel!" Neal said, making space for her on the seat. "Haven't seen you for ages!" he said. "Yeah, well it's not that odd, seeing as we've both been away!" she teased him. He grinned bashfully and looked down. "Oh did you hear about the Yamanis?" Cleon asked. "We were all there you idiot!" Faleron replied. "Yeah isn't that princess person supposed to be engaged to you Roald? Merric asked playfully. Everyone except Kel started wolf whistling and teasing Roald. Kel knew that he didn't really mind it, but he was nervous and too much of the teasing annoyed him.  
  
"Guys c'mon! Leave him alone" Kel shouted above the noise they were all making. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you! You always say things like "Back in the Emperor's court" but you didn't actually know the royal family did you?" Seaver asked Kel. "Yeah I did, actually the princess, Chis is my best friend." "You're joking!" Roald said in amazement. "No, actually she" - but Cleon cut her off. "I thought the princess's name was Chisukima or something like that?" "Chisakami" Kel corrected. "Chis is her nickname" Suddenly a hush fell upon the room. The king had entered and gone up to Lord Wyldon's table. "I would like to say a few words but I won't keep you long" he said to the crowd of pages and squires in the mess. "I'm sure Lord Wyldon has already informed most of you about the visitors we are to have here in the palace in just one week, but for those of you, who do not know, please allow me to explain.  
  
Kel listened to exactly what Wyldon had said, but in different words for the second time that day. "I expect all of you to show the utmost manners and hospitality to our guests" the king finished up. "When they arrive to the palace, I wish that everyone be present to welcome them" "Oh and will Keladry of Mindelan please come to the high table immediately" he said. Kel got up slowly and nervously. She had never been requested to come into the king's presence before, why now? She walked slowly up to the high table. When she came very close to the king's chair, she stopped walking and bowed down very low to him, Yamani style, with her palms flat on her thighs. "Keladry, I believe you know the Yamani royal family?" Kel swallowed and nodded, "yes Your Majesty" "Well I think it best if you come and meet them at the place where their ship docks when they arrive." "Sire, she has work and lessons to attend to," Wyldon said but the king cut across him. "I am aware that she has lessons to attend to, but I promise that she will go straight to whatever class she is due in, as soon as she returns to the palace, is that reasonable Lord Wyldon?" "Yes sire" Lord Wyldon said grudgingly.  
  
"Fine, then it is settled. Mindelan I will send for you on the arrival date. You are dismissed," said the king. Kel bowed low once more and returned to her seat. As soon as she had returned, her friends badgered her with questions. Most of them were: what have you done this time Kel?!!! She finally escaped having to answer all the questions, when Neal suddenly exclaimed "Oh no! We're going to be late for Tkaa's class!" That shut everyone up. Tkaa was a basilisk and the group's instructor in learning about the immortals. Tkaa, being an immortal himself was the best teacher for that certain subject that they could have. Not all of them went to his class. The magicless people alone went to Tkaa's class, for those that had the gift went to study magic at that time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope that's o.k. And please could you review. It was very long but the next chapter isn't going to be that long because my Mum wants me to get off the computer!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. The Welcome

Chapter 3. The welcome  
  
Kel woke to the sound of the sparrows. She sat up rubbing her eyes and wondering what was different. Of course! The Yamanis were coming today, and she, Kel, would be going to welcome them! She jumped out of bed and heard a knock on the door, joining her and Lal's bedrooms. "You can come in Lal!" she shouted. Lalasa entered the room, carrying a tub, full of lukewarm water. As it was in the middle of summer, her bath didn't need to be too warm, because the days were so hot! She washed carefully, put something amazing, called shampoo on her hair. It was this new fad. All the girls must have shampoo, as it made their hair sleek and shiny and was far more likely to attract boys! That of course wasn't the reason that Kel used it though!  
  
She used it today, because she wanted to look her best for meeting her friends again. She wasn't at all worried about meeting the Yamanis, because when she had lived in the islands, she had also lived in the emperor's palace. Her parents were the emperor and his wife's best friends, and Kel had grown up calling them by their first names - which were, Yu Chang and Wai Linn - but if anyone else in the emperor's court did that, they would most likely have their heads cut off! It wasn't that the Yamanis were mean! It was just that this was the law. All the Yamanis that Kel knew were lovely kind funny people. People often thought that the Yamanis were cold and mean, but this was just because they were often serious and quiet. "Kel" Lalasa's voice cut Kel out of her daydream. "Isn't that water getting cold?" Come to think of it, it was! Kel clambered out of the tub, but suddenly a thought struck her. "Lal, what did you do with that dress I was sent?" she said. "I put it away safely, don't worry!" she replied.  
  
***************** An hour later Kel was in her maths lesson, wondering when she would be called for, when suddenly, a knock at the door answered her question. "Come in" her math teacher, Master Ivor called out. "Please sir, his majesty the king wants to talk to Squire Keladry of Mindelan," a little page with straw- coloured hair asked her teacher. "Of course" Master Ivor was a very nice man who liked Kel, and had always treated her the same as any other boy even when she had first come to the palace on probation. Unlike Wyldon or her etiquette teacher Master Oakbridge who had always called her probationary page when she had first come to the palace. Kel gathered up her books and, after thanking Master Oakbridge, left the room. "This way" said the straw colour haired boy to her.  
  
He led her up a flight of stairs and into a room she had never seen before. It was decorated brightly with purple, silver and blue. Luxurious furniture stood in it including a chair similar to Lord Wyldon's but it was a deep blue colour instead. "Wait here please" the boy turned and left the room, leaving Kel free to look around with interest. Not long after that, the boy returned, but this time, he was not alone. The king was with him. After bowing again to him, Kel listened while the king talked to the boy. - "And tell Lord Wyldon that there's nothing to worry about, he'll understand" he was saying. The boy bowed once to him and left the room. Turning to Kel the king said "are you ready to go?" "Yes sir" Kel replied.  
  
She had put on her second-best kimono to meet them. She didn't know if it seemed a bit presumptuous, to wear Yamani clothing to meet them, when they were coming to Tortall but the king said nothing to her. Twenty minutes later, they were standing at a huge dock waiting for the boat to come in. Roald, being the crown prince was with her, so they could talk while they were waiting. The king took out a spyglass, fitted the glass ball in the right place and position at the end, and looked. "I see it coming!" he said. "It's not far off now!" He passed the spyglass in turn to his wife Queen Thayet, a beautiful and kind lady, his son - Roald - and finally to Kel.  
  
Looking into it, she could see a huge red ship with big sails and she could faintly make out the name The Empire painted on the magnificent boat's side in black. I've been sailing on that boat before! Kel thought. Once, she, Chis, Wai Linn, Briar, Sandry, Daja and Tris, had done this big tour around all of the islands on that exact boat. She could see it getting closer but speeding down all the time. She passed the spyglass back to the king with a quiet "thank you sir" He nodded. You could now see the ship and its name without the spyglass. "How are they all supposed to fit in there? They're bringing their own horses too," Roald murmured so only Kel could hear. "I've been on the ship before and it's much bigger on the inside than it looks from the outside," Kel told him. She could now make out the picture of six people standing on the ship's balcony. "Sir, um, may I use your spyglass again?" said Kel. "Of course you may" the king replied. "Thank you" She accepted the spyglass gratefully.  
  
Looking through it she could see that the people on the balcony were who she had guessed it would be; one guard on either side of the group and that group was; the emperor Yu Chang, his wife Wai Linn, princess Chisakami and her little brother prince Yochi. Kel could see Yochi pointing at things excitedly and Chis rolling her eyes playfully at him, when suddenly Chis started waving furiously and frantically at something that Kel couldn't see. Then suddenly she realized why she couldn't see it, it was her of course! She was about to wave back when she suddenly remembered what the stump had said, do not act like you know them - for special reasons you wouldn't understand about - thinking about lord Wyldon brought Kel to another thought. He seemed to be extremely sharp and snappish at everyone nowadays and she didn't know what it was.  
  
But there wasn't time to think about that now. The boat was about to dock. The huge door of the boat opened and two men dressed in Yamani clothing let down a big ramp for them to walk off the ship from. Then to a fanfare of trumpets - which were so loud they made Kel jump! - The door opened again and Yu Chang walked out of the door. Kel hadn't noticed before but she saw now that loads of the townspeople had gathered to watch and they obviously knew who was on board that ship for right then they let out a great cheer. Yu Chang walked down the ramp and up to the king. They both bowed to each other and then shook hands. Wai Linn now appeared with Yochi with her and they both walked down the ramp. Wai Linn kissed queen Thayet on both cheeks, as was the custom. Kel was still looking up at the ship though. Finally Chis walked out.  
  
She hadn't changed a bit since Kel had last seen her a year ago. She was grinning mischievously and suddenly she spotted Kel. She started waving frantically in her direction. Kel gave a quick wave and grinned back. Kel spotted Roald in the crowd. What Merric had said was true, Roald was engaged to Chis. It had been an arranged marriage by both their parents as a sign of peace between the two countries. Roald at the moment was looking sick and quite worried, for neither of them had met before and it would be kind of strange looking at someone for the first time and knowing that they would be your future wife which was the situation here. She edged her way over to him. He glanced at her and she gave an encouraging nod. He gave one back, but a nod full of determination. Chis had walked down the ramp and was being introduced to the king and queen. Kel and Roald went over to them, Roald walking right up beside his parents but Kel lingered behind them.  
  
"Ah yes! This is our son Roald," the king was saying. They exchanged greetings and when the formalities were over Kel was spotted. "Kel!!!" Chis exclaimed, rushing forward to meet her. Kel found herself being hugged tightly by her best friend. Chis dragged Kel forward to her parents saying in Yamani "Mama! Papa! Kel's here!" Kel bowed right down to Yu Chang and Wai Linn. They bowed down to her in return, amid gasps from everyone - including the Tortallian royal family - for it was well known that in the islands, the greatest honour there was, was to be bowed to by the emperor and his wife. "Lea!" Wai Linn exclaimed. For in the islands Kel was known as Lea. (Pronounced Lay-a) The name Keladry was too western and complicated to be translated into Yamani, so everyone called her Lea. Kel then found herself being hugged by Wai Linn, which was even worse if she wanted to pretend she didn't know them! "Lea, I hope I find you well and educated and fighting just as hard as ever!" said the emperor with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes Sir, I am fine and are you?" Kel replied, even if she was allowed to call him by his first name it would still be more appropriate for her to call him sir in public. "I am feeling wonderful, but I think that maybe we should talk in common for our charming hosts cannot understand us!" he replied. Kel blinked, she hadn't even noticed that she was talking in Yamani. "Lea, I hope you still complete your throws and drills properly?" a dry voice met her ears. Nariko the emperor's training master was standing behind her, her slim figure and copper coloured hair made her look no different than she used to. "Of course I do Nariko!" Kel replied. "Oh and your old student Hakuin Seastone, the Shang horse is teaching me Shang in the palace at the moment!" she added. "I might have guessed" Nariko said dryly.  
  
They set off for the palace; Kel was sitting making forced conversation between Roald and Chis. They were both smiling nervously at each other and Chis was the person Kel would have thought least to get freaked out by this sort of thing but she had to admit it was a little extreme and that she did have a reason to be silent - for once! - When they finally arrived at the palace - they had been on horseback and Chis had been fascinated by Peachblossom, Kel's ill tempered horse - they saw the front of the palace filled with pages and squires and much to Kel's surprise, she saw the entire king's own there. She spotted Dom, Neal's cousin and grinned at him. He grinned back and so did Sir Raul, whose squire Kel was. Kel also spotted Neal in the crowd and waved to him, but he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at Chis, with a kind of glazed look that Kel had seen him wear quite a few times before, like when he saw all the beautiful ladies at balls. He had fallen in love with each and every one of them and had written poetry and things to them.  
  
Kel tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach. They dismounted and took their horses to the stables, where Stefan, the hostler was decked out in his best - only slightly muddy! - Breeches and shirt. His straw- coloured tousled hair and blue eyes made him look very cheerful and bright which was true! He took Chis's horse and showed Chis his new stable which was bedded with fresh hay, straw and food. Kel put Peachblossom in her usual stall and then apologised to Chis but said she must be going back to her lessons or lord Wyldon would kill her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* O.k. correction, that chapter was longer than the last one but still once I get writing I can't stop!!! Oh and I need some ideas for a villain so could you review and give me some? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. The Next Day

Chapter 4. The next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* What do you think so far? I hope you like this chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day, Kel was up at dawn practicing arm-strengthening exercises that the Shang wildcat Eda Bell had taught her. She heard the familiar knock on the door and Lal came in and told her to get into the water and wash herself. Kel did just that. Then Lal went over to the windowsill and produced a handful of grain for the sparrows who hopped onto her hand and started pecking at it, while Lalasa laughed because they were tickling her! Kel used the magnificent 'shampoo' on her hair again and she had to admit, it did work well. While she was soaking in the tub she started recalling the last night's events. When Kel had finished her lessons, she had gone and changed her clothes and had put on another kimono. At the mess, the king had stood up and said to everyone, something along the lines of "We are so pleased and happy to have the Yamani royal family staying with us and we hope that they have a happy and pleasant stay with us here in Tortall" everyone started cheering at that point.  
  
Chis had been up at the high table with all the rest of the royalty and Kel had been with the other squires and pages so she hadn't got a chance to see Chis for the rest of the night but she was hoping to see her that afternoon. "Kel" Lal said making Kel jump and splash water all over the floor! "You'll be late!" Kel jumped up and got dressed with maximum speed, in old breeches and a loose cotton shirt, for her first class was Shang fighting and those types of clothes were best for it. Kel managed to get outside just in time to see lord Wyldon walk down the corridor for inspection. When he had approved of them all, he sent them on their way out into the practice courts.  
  
Sitting on the fence were Eda Bell, the Shang wildcat and Hakuin Seastone, the Shang horse who were Kel's teachers in the lessons of unarmed combat. Eda Bell had a dry sense of humour and was sort of strict, but she was kind. She had pale eyes; a face that was delicate but weathered and she wore her grey curls cropped tightly. Hakuin was a tall, golden skinned Yamani whose eyes were very lively and he wore his black hair cropped short on the sides and longer on top. "Is everyone here?" he asked. "Yes" said just a few people. "Actually, no" said another voice. Everyone turned around and looked at the two people crossing the courts. It was the emperor and Chis. They went over to lord Wyldon who was about to leave and the two Shang masters. They talked quietly for a few moments and then to Kel's surprise, Wyldon turned and signalled for her to join them. "- The king has given permission and my daughter would be delighted to join in the classes."  
  
Yu Chang was saying. The Stump and the two Shangs were nodding. Wyldon looked as though he didn't know how to look! Kel could tell that he was delighted to see someone wanting to take part and taking an interest in the work, but he was not very happy about that person being a girl. "Kel, do you know princess Chisakami?" Hakuin said. Kel looked at Wyldon; he nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes sir, I do" Kel replied to Hakuin. "Good, then, if it is o.k. With Her Highness, Chis nodded, I will leave it up to you to show what we have been doing in class" Hakuin said. "Also, you may show her around the palace and where everything is, a sort of temporary sponsor if you know what I mean" added The Stump. "Of course sir" Kel replied politely, bowing to him. Chis looked at Kel excitedly giving her a look that meant 'this is gonna be really cool!!!' Kel gave her a look back that meant basically 'wait until you see how hard it is, you might change your mind!' Chis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Squires, we will be having a new student with us, princess Chisakami will be joining in with all your lessons during her stay here in Tortall" Hakuin was saying. Chis smiled nervously around at everyone. Wyldon bowed to her and left the practice court. Hakuin turned to Chis and smiled. "Your Majesty, perhaps we could pair you up with Kel here so you could do your own style of fighting and Kel could get practice in the Yamani, and might I say proper style of Shang fighting because I have seen her itching to do it for ages but she is not able to as that is not what we teach!" he said. "Then tomorrow, you can watch the other squires and maybe we will teach you western Shang fighting!" Eda added. Chis nodded happily.  
  
"Alright, everyone pair up and start doing exercise one" Hakuin announced. Everyone started kicking and punching. Some more violently than others seeing as soon someone yelled. Joren, Kel's archenemy and the most violent and cruel bully in - Kel's opinion the whole palace - His cronies, Vinson and Zahir were nearly as bad. Zahir was from the tribe of the Bazhir and he had very dark skin and coal black eyes. Kel and Chis went over to the far corner of the court. They started doing an exercise that was well known in the Yamani islands that involved lots of defence and movements so complicated that Hakuin could barely keep up with them. When they had finished, the class had jousting where they had real jousting tournaments, they did that in the islands, and so Chis could join in perfectly. Next was archery, Chis was used to using a shortbow which was the most common in the islands, but she learnt how to use a longbow and by the end of the lesson she was quite good at it.  
  
In all the classes they had, Kel had partnered Chis, except one. That lesson was fencing, where their teacher refused to let them pair up. "I want to even the pairs out," he had said. "Mindelan, you go with Faleron of King's Reach, and Princess Chisakami, you go with Joren of Stone Mountain" That had been bad, Kel was worried that Joren might deliberately injure Chis, but he hadn't. When the bell rang Chis parted from him, smiling to herself. "Joren's quite nice isn't he?" she had said to Kel. "Chis he is the most horrible person I've ever known!" Kel had replied. "And he's very handsome too, isn't he" said Chis, as if she hadn't heard what Kel had said. Kel had decided there and then, that she would have to warn Chis about Joren, but there wasn't time now. It was five minutes to seven and Chis would have to be at the high table, in the mess at seven o' clock for dinner. I'll tell her tomorrow, decided a sleepy Kel that night when she went to bed, that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hi guys! I hope that's o.k. I need ideas for a villain PLEASE!!! I'm desperate! Oh and thanks for your reviews!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Disagreement with Neal

Chapter 5. The Disagreement with Neal Kel woke up the next morning and decided to wait until Lal knocked on the door to get up. She lay awake looking at the ceiling, trying to get the look that had been on Neal's face when Chis had arrived out of her head. But try as she might, she just couldn't do it! He's never looked at me like that she thought with the barest amount of jealousy she could muster. Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself! She scolded herself inside. He can't do anything though at the moment, seeing as Chis was betrothed to Roald. Finally Lalasa knocked on the door. "How many times do I have to tell you Lal? You don't have to knock!" Kel said. "But how do I know what you'll be doing?" Lal demanded. "Ugghh!" Kel moaned "Don't be silly" but she left it at that. When the bell rang Kel was late in getting outside and found that she got a 10 minute long lecture and a week scrubbing armour and weapons from lord Wyldon as punishment.  
  
They had non-fighting classes first thing today. Their first class was maths and was taught by Master Ivor. Kel was good at maths and enjoyed it, though she didn't know what use it was to a knight! After maths, Roald, Seaver and Neal went to magic classes for they had the gift. The rest of the group went to study the ways of the immortals, which was Tkaa's class. It was a very interesting class. For example, today they were studying hurroks. Hurroks were winged horses with claws and fangs. They were very dangerous and unfortunately very common in Tortall. The class were studying their habits and where they lived and were warned never to go and explore in places that look as if it was a likely place for a hurrok's nest. (I haven't actually described Tkaa yet so Here goes!)  
  
Tkaa was a basilisk; his skin was of a pearly-grey colour and looked as if it was made from an immense amount of small beads melted together. He had long slender legs each tipped with a sharp silver claw. He had a soft whispery voice and looked a bit odd at first but he was very kind. Next class was History and Law of the realm, taught by Sir Myles, the baron of Olau and the Lioness's adoptive father. Today they were talking about a war that had happened hundreds of years ago in Tortall. In this subject Chis in particular shone. It was odd seeing as she came from a different country but she had obviously revised and read up LOADS of things about Tortall because she knew the answer to every question asked. Sir Myles was extremely pleased with her and talked to at the end of class. Then classes broke up for lunch in the mess.  
  
Neal still had that glazed look on his face whenever he talked or looked at Chis, and it made Kel very angry. They had more classes after lunch but we'll skip them and go on to dinner. After dinner Chis retired to her room saying she was very tired, that she hadn't slept much that night. Kel was back in her room when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called. The door opened and Neal came in, looking as if he was in a trance. "Hi Kel" he said vaguely. "Neal?" Kel said uncertainly, "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, I just can't stop thinking about princess Chisakami!" he said in that strange dazed voice. "Neal, listen, she's betrothed to Roald, who is one of your best friends!" Kel reminded him as gently as she could. "So what" Neal snapped at her. Kel, though startled by his tone, recovered quickly enough. "What do you mean so what? Neal, you can't keep doing this, every time you see someone at a ball or in the palace that is even remotely beautiful you fall in love with them. It's madness! Then you go about for weeks afterwards writing poetry to them - which they never get - and talking about nothing apart from this 'perfect' person! It's sickening, and the people you choose are always nobles or important people that you never would be able to be with! Honestly!" she said this all in a rush. It was if that now she had started she couldn't stop. "And-" she began again but Neal interrupted her.  
  
"How dare you say that to me? The problem with you is that you never show your feelings! You try to pretend that you are stone for Christ's sake and there isn't any problem in me falling in love with nobles. The only reason you said all that was because you are Jealous! Jealous because you know that you would never have anyone fall in love with you because you are too stupid and ugly!" he said and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him. Kel felt like she had been slapped right across the face. How could this happen? Kel thought. She threw herself on her bed choking down tears. But no matter how many times she reminded herself to be as stone; she could do nothing to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Guys I REALLY need ideas for a villain! Please help me with this. Oh I'm going to write a Circle of Magic fanfiction when I'm finished this one, for all you Circle of Magic fans out there!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. The Glaive

Chapter 6. The problem with Joren. Kel woke up the next day and lay in bed wondering what was different, what was wrong. Then she remembered what Neal had said and all of the previous days events came flooding back to her. She turned onto her stomach and shut her eyes, trying to go back to sleep, to forget everything that had happened. But nothing could block out the things Neal had told her the previous evening.  
  
"Kel?" a voice behind her said quietly. Lalasa was standing behind her looking very worried and upset. "I heard you last night" - Kel had been crying into her pillow the whole of the last night. "Kel, I don't know everything but I know something happened between you and Neal and I won't ask you what because it's none of my business but I will say that I think you should try and talk to him and sort it out" she said. "I can't Lal; he is so unreasonable and childish, if I talk, he yells, if I'm polite, he isn't...but I can't just leave it at this, I mean, we've known each other since I was ten, I'm sixteen now, I've known him for six years, I can't just walk out and know I'll never speak to him again!" Kel said miserably. Lalasa said nothing, just sighed, shaking her head. "I don't want to get involved in this argument; I just know that you won't be happy until you make up with him" Lal said quietly. "O.k. lets say you're right and we made up, how long would it be until it started happening again? I don't think he's ever going to stop" Kel replied.  
  
A stray ray of sunlight shone through the unopened curtains into Kel's eyes, blinding her. "Oh Gods! Is it already that light out? I'll be late!" "For what? It's Sesia! - Sesia was what they called Saturday - you do not have lessons until the afternoon!" Lal reminded her. "I know, but I promised Chis I would meet her and some other people in the training court this morning to practice using the glaive"  
  
The glaive was the traditional Yamani weapon. It was a very long and heavy weapon, like a staff with a curved sharp blade capping it.  
  
Kel thought herself very out of practice so she had arranged to meet Chis regularly to practice as Kel herself used to be one of the best at using the glaive in the islands. She was nearly as good as her mother, Ilane of Mindelan.  
  
Kel put on loose clothes and soft, flexible cloth shoes and ran out the door shouting "bye!" to Lalasa. She ran down the hallways and finally made it to the court. She was just in time. Chis was there, so was her mother Linn and so was, to Kel's surprise, Ilane. "Mama!" she shouted, running to hug her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Ilane replied. "Kel, I do believe you've grown even taller!" she laughed. Taking a look at her, Kel saw that she hadn't changed at all. She still had that soft musical voice, she was still tall, and she still had that same grey hair. "I've grown even taller than you, Mum!" Kel laughed back. "Well let's see if you're still as good with a glaive!" Linn joined in.  
  
Kel turned to smile at her, and found that instead she was looking into the smiling face of Roald. "Mum heard about your group and wanted to join it!" he said before she had asked. Kel then saw queen Thayet, queen of Tortall. She was so beautiful, with her hazel eyes, dark hair and skin the colour of coffee milky coffee.  
  
"Excuse Me," said a voice from behind them. A voice that Kel had never heard before. Linn turned around, "sorry but who are you?" she asked, and at that exact moment Thayet said with a slight frown on her face "What are you doing here?" Kel turned around and saw to her surprise and delight.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HaHaHa!!! I'm evil! Well you'll have to wait to find out who this 'mysterious' person is!!!! Oh and sorry it's taken so long to put on the site, it's just that I've been really busy. And sorry it's so short. But I'll write more soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. The Problem with Joren

Chapter 7. The arrangement "Lady Alanna!" she gasped. There she was, wearing brilliantly violet trousers and a top, just a shade lighter than her trousers. She had her hair tied back behind her head and was smiling at Kel. Kel was amazed at her eyes; they were even more vividly violet than her clothes!  
  
"Alanna!" Thayet exclaimed with a worried frown on her face, "What are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed to be anywhere near Kel, if Jon catches you -" "Don't worry Thay, he won't catch me! He's out riding with the king's own" Alanna replied in a soothing sort of a voice. "Kel, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Kel gave a kind of nod. This was her, the woman Kel wanted to be like so much, Kel's idol.  
  
Alanna led Kel over to a corner and said quietly and urgently to her: "Kel, listen carefully, I don't have much time so quickly tell me, will you be free tomorrow at two o'clock?" Kel nodded, "yes but why? -" But Alanna cut her off " look I can't explain now but come into town at half past one and someone will meet you there and bring you to the place where I'll be o.k?" "Yes, um" Kel didn't know what to call her! Should she say sir or miss or lady? "Just call me Alanna"  
  
Suddenly there was a trumpeting of horns and Alanna said hurriedly "I have to go, the king has returned. Goodbye until tomorrow Kel" with that she ran from the room and after glancing up and down the corridor, she chose the left path and ran down it noiselessly.  
  
"What was that about?" said a voice from behind her. "She asked me to meet her tomorrow" Kel said turning around to see Chis. "Oh.and are you going to meet her?" Chis asked. "Of course!" Kel replied, "Why would I not?" "Oh it's not that you shouldn't go, it's just that.well I was wondering.if I could come with you" "Well she didn't say not to bring anyone along so.yeah I suppose so" Kel said.  
  
After one vigorous session of glaive fighting, the group broke up and Kel walked back to her room with Roald. "I can't believe how heavy this thing is!" he was saying. He had taken the glaive from Kel to feel its weight. "Yes well, you get used to it" Kel replied. "Do, do you like Chis?" she asked him tentatively. "Yes of course! She's really nice" Roald replied smiling. "I was really worried at first but now that I've gotten to know her more I'm not worried at all" Kel sighed, that was something anyway, as long as Chis and Roald stayed betrothed, Neal could do nothing. Suddenly, when they were coming up to Kel's room she said "actually I might go and talk to Chis for a while" "O.k. but I have to go so I'll see you later!" Roald said, and then walked off in a different direction.  
  
Kel turned the corner and saw to her surprise duke Baird of Queenscove, Neal's father, coming down the corridor, muttering under his breath, with a worried look on his face. When he spotted Kel he smiled at her and said "hello Keladry, how are you?" but his voice had a weary edge to it. "Fine sir" Kel said politely. "Good good, I must be getting off though, to greet the king," "Yes sir, goodbye" Kel said.  
  
Chis is probably asleep by now she thought ruefully. She and Roald had taken their time walking down the corridor and after meeting the duke too. Thinking of the duke brought back Neal's words 'I am the king's nephew!' she sighed shaking her head. After about ten minutes she got to Chis's room and knocked softly on the door just in case she was asleep. There was no answer. Puzzled, she turned the knob, found the door open, and went in. Then, Kel was greeted by the biggest shock of her whole life. Sitting on the bed were Joren and Chis. No wonder they hadn't heard Kel knock, for they were engaged in a fiery kiss. Kel screamed and they both broke apart, startled. Chis looked up at Kel sheepishly while Joren looked at her with a look of mingled fury and utter detest. "What are you doing here? Get Out!!!" he yelled at her. "Excuse me!" Kel screamed finding her voice. "What am I doing here, what are you doing here? Moreover what are you doing?" "Um, Joren came to give me a message" Chis said. "A MESSAGE! I can't believe you would do this Chis! I've just been talking to Roald about how much he likes you and how nice you are when you go behind his back and do this!!!" Kel screamed at her in a rage. "Uh, Joren, you'd better go" Chis said quietly. Joren didn't need to be told twice; he glared at Kel and stalked out, slamming the door behind him. "O.k. we need to talk!" Kel said, glaring at Chis, and sat down on the bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* O.k. this fanfic is REALLY bad! I'm trying to make it better but I can't think of any ideas!! Please review anyway!! Oh and by the way, how many of you thought that this would happen?" Bye! I'll write in again soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. The Katuka

Chapter 8. The Katuka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Neal isn't the king's nephew, I just made that up because I had to say something and I couldn't think what! (Sorry!) Yeah I forgot to mention this too, look I know Chis is supposed to have died in an earthquake but I just pretended that never happened! I hope you guys like this chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, he was really nice to me that day and he came to my room to ask me for some help with Shang fighting and…well, you know…one thing just led to another I suppose" Chis said. "Besides he seems so nice! I really don't see any harm in me being with him, and anyway you don't have the right to tell me not to be with him," She added. "Chis he is the type of person who would do that, and more to every girl he meets! Not me because I'm not pretty like you and he thought I was stupid wanting to become a knight but I didn't think you of all people would be taken in by it, besides, may I remind you that you are getting married to one of my friends next year" Kel yelled at her, "now in my eyes you seem just as bad as Joren!!! How could you do this? To me and to Roald. I know that you didn't know what his personality was like, but I never thought you would do this to Roald at the very least!!!" Kel was hysterical at this stage. (I think you can notice that!)  
  
"Listen Mindelan I don't know who you think you are! You can't just go around telling me how to live my life! I can make my own decisions, I have authority and I am a princess! What if I don't want to marry your precious friend Roald? But I guess I don't have a choice do I? No I don't! You're always on about how it isn't fair on Roald but do you ever think about me? Oh No!!! Did it ever cross your mind that I might not want to marry Roald? No wonder Neal's fighting with you! Anyone would because you are the most annoying, irritating bitch I have ever known!" Chis screamed back at her.  
  
"You know what Chis?" Kel said quietly, "sometimes I can't believe that you are my best friend, and I can't believe" – she was speaking even slower now – "that you just used authority on me!" Kel hissed. Chis stumbled backwards onto the bed – she had gotten to her feet in her rage – and said in a weak, scared sort of voice, "I didn't did I? I…I couldn't have" she put her hand up to her throat as if trying to block any more words from coming out of her mouth. She never used authority on anyone least of all her best friend  
  
"I…I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I…didn't mean…any of that stuff…it just came out!" she was almost crying now. "Chis it's o.k. Just never, ever do that again," Kel said firmly. "I don't know what came over me, it's just…" Chis swallowed, she couldn't go on. "It's fine, just stay away from him, ignore him if you have to, that's my advice" Kel said. Chis nodded. "Is there anything we can do to get our minds off this whole matter?" Kel said. "Fan toss?" Chis managed to squeak out.  
  
Fan toss was a game played in the Yamani islands. What happened was the people playing tried to keep the fan up in the air for as long as you can. It was very hard and extremely dangerous, seeing as you played with a katuka.  
  
A katuka looked exactly like a fan but was really a deadly weapon. The Yamanis travelled a lot and seeing as in the Yamani islands women were expected to fight and in other countries they weren't allowed to, if they were rich or just plain worried that someone might attack them the women carried a katuka. It was very heavy and its edge was made of steel so you could easily cut someone, or even yourself! But women trained themselves how to use them and very rarely hurt themselves.  
  
The two young women went out into the practice courts and along the way invited Lalasa and Yakushi –who was Chis's personal servant – to come with them. They had to teach Lalasa how to play, but they were soon ready for the game. Soon enough the fan was being tossed about in the air, barely having time to come down to one of the girls hands. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye Kel saw Neal staring at them, and turned to look at him, and so she missed the katuka when it was coming down. It fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kel realised what had happened and thought to herself: thank you mother goddess for not harming any of us. All the girls were horrified that Kel had dropped the fan.  
  
After the game the girls went back to their rooms to get changed for dinner, and as Chis pointed out gleefully "the ball is next week!!!" Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about the ball, Kel thought, I suppose I'll have to wear a dress! This made her think of something. "Chis? Do you know anything about a dress being sent to me? A Yamani one?" "Of course I do!" Chis replied, "I sent it!" "You sent it! But why?" Kel exclaimed. "I dunno, I just thought it would be nice!" Chis answered, shrugging. Kel sighed and shook her head; there was just no arguing with princess Chisakami!  
  
In the mess they all lined up to get their food. Joren was behind Chis, and Kel could see him burying his face in her hair, she couldn't see if he was kissing her neck or smelling her hair but both seemed equally bad. Chis shook her head angrily and Kel gave Joren a glare. He gave her one back in return, this one said 'I'm gonna kill you for this!' Kel just tossed her head calmly and ignored him, which made him even angrier.  
  
During dinner, Kel and Neal still weren't talking to each other and Kel could see him flirting horribly with Chis who flirted back a little, if a bit uncertainly. Why does he have to do this, she kept asking herself in her head, over and over and over again. At one point they were all laughing at a joke being made by the clownish Cleon. Kel dared a look at Neal, he met her eye and his eyes went steely and cold, he scowled at her. She sighed inside; she was not going to let him see that she was upset, so she put her Yamani mask on. It wiped off any signs of emotion that were showing on her face. She started fiddling with her napkin. What was happening? She was never like this, nervous or worried. Soon she had paper pieces of napkin all over her dress. She couldn't take it anymore, sitting down and not talking to anyone. Watching Neal try and put her down purposely. She waited for Wyldon to dismiss them, getting more and more impatient. Finally he dismissed them all and she quickly excused herself and walked quickly from the room.  
  
She walked back to her room slowly. She got to the door, put her special magical key into the lock, turned it right, whispered her name and walked in. Lalasa was sitting, working on a dress when she got in. Oddly enough when she saw Kel she quickly put her work behind her back and greeted Kel without getting up. "How was dinner Kel?" she asked. "Awful, Neal's never gonna talk to me again and I can't stand it!" Kel said angrily and plopped down on her bed. "Meanwhile I am going to sleep," she said. And under her breath she added "and I hope I never wake up!" and within two seconds she was snoring gently to herself.  
  
Unbeknown to her Lal smiled gently and reached behind her back and drew out something… (I'm not going to tell you what! But I promise you'll find out later!!!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm so sorry, this fanfic is really bad, I just can't think of any ideas. I might not continue, because I'm not getting many reviews and I don't know what's going to happen in it! If you want me to continue, please review and tell me so and I might change my mind Bye!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. The Dream

Chapter 9. The Dream.  
  
Kel was in a room, a dark room. She heard someone screaming a muffled scream and turned around to see where they were. In the corner there was a girl, of about an age of seven or eight, dressed in rags, she was gagged and bound, and chained against the wall so she could not move. There were sores and bruises on her arms and legs and a long scar, right down her face that looked like some nasty dagger work. Kel ran over to help her, but the girl shook her head vigorously, her eyes bulging out of her head.  
  
Kel could see how much it was hurting her, shaking her head. Kel stopped, something was not right, where was this poor girl's captor? She spun around and saw that she was face to face with a man. He was holding a knife and it was pointed at her heart. She was about 10 steps away from him but even from that distance she could smell the smell of alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol.  
  
The man came closer, and Kel resisted the urge to turn away and get sick, the smell was so overwhelming, but she wouldn't let this guy see weakness in her. She groped at herself, trying to find a weapon, her hand rested over the hilt of her sword. The man was leering down at her and Kel could see pure evil in his eyes, but also strength and viciousness in his body's frame. The man had hair that, underneath all the mud, looked to be a very fair blonde colour, and his eyes were the colour of the sea, but the effect was ruined by the mocking gleam in them.  
  
He was about 5 feet away from her, and Kel gripped at the weapon about to draw. But somehow, amazingly, before she could take her sword out, a brilliant light shone out of her. It was, in the very centre, the colour of pure silver, but as it got further out it turned pale blue, finally the edges being tipped with purple.  
  
It spread to every corner of the room filling it with light and knocking the man unconscious. As the man fell, - Kel seemed to be watching in slow motion – his hand with the dagger in came down on top of Kel's head. The last thing she remembered was thinking frantically, 'I must stop him, I must help that girl!' before everything went black.  
  
Kel woke up, sweating madly and gasping for air, having millions of questions with no answers and thoughts' buzzing round her head so fast it was making her dizzy. She lay back onto her pillow, still gasping and sweating with panic. It was only a dream Kel, it was just a dream. Or was it? Because looking down she saw with a gasp and a slap on the head to check if she was still dreaming – which she wasn't because it was every bit as sore as it should be!!! – Something that made the thoughts and questions in her mind make her head start aching with pain. It could she have this, how could she be holding it??? For in her hand lay…………………………………… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that it's so short guys, I just wanted to leave it at a cliff-hanger so there you are!!! But if you are all still interested in this story you can read and find out what happens next! I've decided to keep going with this, and if anyone knows how to make this story available to people who aren't registered in fanfiction.net could you review and tell me? Cause I really want to know. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. The Overheard Conversation

Chapter 10. The Overheard Conversation. Her Sword, How had it gotten there? She always put her weapons away in the corner of her room when she wasn't using them but yesterday she had put her sword in the armour room. She was supposed to be cleaning it today. Kel got up quickly and ran to her door, it was locked. She locked the door before she went to bed, so she couldn't have been sleepwalking. What could this all mean? One thing that Kel was sure of though, that dream had really happened.  
  
Well, she was going into town today wasn't she? Maybe on her way back to the palace she could go and see a dream-interpreter - if there was one! - But for now Kel had to put this out of her mind, she had to go and clean her armour before going to meet Alanna.  
  
She was on her way down to the armour room, to get a good start on her weapons when she heard snatches of a conversation that interested her immensely, because it concerned her. "Listen, I know that you always stick with your decisions, but so do I, Keladry of Mindelan is a brilliantly intelligent girl, a fantastic warrior a born group leader and will be a terrific knight" a voice was saying, wait, Kel knew that voice, it was lord Wyldon who had said that! Lord Wyldon! Sticking up for Kel? What on earth was going on?  
  
She crept to the door and pressed her ear against it, praying that nobody would come down the hall and see her. "Wyldon, she is a girl!" Kel had never heard that voice before, it was cold and curt and it sent shivers running up Kel's spine. "I am well aware of the fact that she is a girl" Wyldon said, nearly as curtly as his visitor. "But she is as good as a boy, and anyway may I ask why you never brought this to me before she was named a page? Not that I'd change my mind anyway!" "I was away with my wife on business; we didn't even think about taking Joren with us, we wanted him to finish his page years so we left him at the palace. We were in our, um, place of business, when we got our son's letters telling us about the.girl. Obviously we couldn't leave our area, so I said I would take it up with you when we got back." The voice replied.  
  
Kel was shocked; Joren's father was in there? "You mean to tell me, that you were away on business for 3 years? Well I don't believe that for a second. And I'm not changing my mind about Keladry" his tone said it was final, but the man still retorted "you know what Cavall? I think you're starting to go soft!" Kel knew that was the end of the conversation and ran into an empty room before they caught her. Footsteps announced the departure of the lord of Stone Mountain.  
  
Kel stood in the empty room, she didn't know whether to be annoyed that Joren's father had the nerve to do such a thing, or pleased that lord Wyldon had said what he did. This day is just getting weirder and weirder! She thought, yawning and shaking her head. But, like her dream she had to put it aside for now, and focus on the more important things. Like meeting the Lioness, or cleaning her armour! And at this stage it would take her until one o'clock at the least.  
  
Three hours later Kel was outside Chis's room, fretting about being late to meet her heroine. "Chis what are you doing in there?" she called for what seemed the hundredth time. "Just a minute" came the reply Kel knew she would get because was the same reply she had been getting for the last twenty minutes! Kel was pacing up and down outside when Chis came out. She was dressed in normal riding clothes, but had her hair braided eloquently at the back of her head. "Are we ready to go?" she asked innocently, "what do you mean ready? I've been ready for half an hour, waiting for you!" Kel retorted. "I know I know!!!" Chis laughed, "I was just kidding!" Kel sighed and strode off down the hall.  
  
In the stables, Kel went into Peachblossom's stall and started to get him ready to ride out into the town. Meanwhile Chis was having a little trouble putting Eastern tack on her mare, Amethyst. Kel could hear her muttering directions to herself then going "no no no! You do this, then that, Ugghh No!!!" Kel chuckled to herself and after going in and helping her put all the right pieces of tack on in the right places they were finally ready to ride out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello?! Reviews here! I kinda need reviews to keep me going on this fanfic so please REVIEW!!! Anyway, sorry it's so short but I can't think of much else for now! I'll try and keep it coming if I get more reviews! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. The Secret Meeting

Chapter 11. The Secret Meeting. They rode into the town at a collected trot seeing as they weren't really in much hurry to get there. As they entered the gates Kel was suddenly glad that Chis had dressed in everyday clothes. If she had been clothed in a rich, royal, expensive outfit it would have attracted too much attention which was exactly the sort of thing Kel didn't want.  
  
Safely inside the gates the girls stared around, feeling alien in this unusual bustle and crowdedness of the town. Chis suddenly muttered to Kel, "what do we do now?" but Kel couldn't answer as she herself did not know. They didn't have to wait long, because as they were talking a man was pushing his way through the crowds coming up to them. When Kel saw him she immediately put her hand on her dagger's hilt - the dagger was hidden inside her clothes - and was about to draw it and for a good reason too!  
  
She thought for a fleeting moment that this was the man from her dream, but she realised that it wasn't possible because even though he had the same colour hair as the man, his eyes were, instead of blue, a deep vivid green. He had the look of a rogue about him and looked quite suspicious. He beckoned to the girls, who, not knowing if he could be trusted didn't budge. But still he beckoned to them and Kel remembered something someone had once told her that Alanna's husband used to be the king of thieves in Tortall.  
  
She nudged Peachblossom forward to the man. "Kel?" Chis whispered uncertainly to her, "don't worry Chis, I know what I'm doing" Kel reassured her. "I hope so!" Chis said doubtfully. The man waited until the girls were quite close and suddenly.. "He's gone!" Kel gasped. The man had disappeared completely. Luckily Chis's sharp eyes hadn't missed him. He was standing at the door of an inn waiting for them. They nudged their horses forward.  
  
Suddenly two boys came up to them from out of nowhere and one said to Kel, "'scuse me most gracious ladies, may we take your horses to Baron George's stables? We will show you where they are when you are leaving" Kel looked at him, he looked trustworthy, slowly she nodded. Chis looked as if she were about to argue so before she could say anything Kel quickly said "promise you'll take good care of them though" the boys both nodded.  
  
They both dismounted expertly and Kel whispered into Peachblossom's ear "be nice to them o.k.? or I'll tell Stefan and Daine on you" the horse snorted as if to say, you wouldn't do that to me! Kel gave her a warning glance before turning her back to them and walking slowly, but firmly, towards Alanna's husband. Chis followed suit.  
  
When they reached the door, George said nothing but slipped inside and the girls went in after him. Inside it was dimly lit by a few candles. Kel could see a few tables and chairs and in the far end a bookcase. George went over to the bookcase and pulled a dusty looking book with a blue cover out.  
  
Almost instantly, the bookcase swung open to reveal a dark passageway. They went up that passageway and up some stairs, into a beautiful big room decorated in violet coloured hangings and lots of big furniture. There were many comfy looking sofas and chairs standing around a big table in the middle of the room. There was a big collection of weapons and knight's armour in the corner. Also, there was an enormous library at the very back of the room. But only Chis took this in, all Kel was looking at was Alanna, standing in the corner of the room doing a patterned sword dance. She didn't even notice them until George said, "sit down and I'll get you some drinks" His voice was rough but had a mischievous edge to it. Alanna turned around smiling at the girls while George left the room.  
  
"Please" she said, "sit down" The girls sat. "Um I'll go and help the baron get the drinks," Chis said, feeling that Alanna and Kel needed to be alone to talk. She was right, seeing as neither of them tried to stop her. She looked around her but the door seemed to have vanished! Looking at her, Alanna saw the problem and said, "look behind the painting" she pointed at the one she meant. It was a beautiful painting. It showed a landscape at night but it was the sky that attracted her to it so much. It was silver, then blue, then purple.  
  
Kel looked at it and gasped, that was definitely the light that came out of her in her dream, no doubt about it! What the HELL did all this mean?!!! Her face had gone completely white and ashen when she had seen the painting and Alanna had noticed. "Kel?" she said, genuine concern in her face, "Kel what's wrong?" Kel shook herself and just muttered, "nothing, I.I'm fine. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I've heard rumors that they're cooking something up in Scanra and the Copper Isles. I don't know where they're planning to attack, or if they're even going to attack but something has definitely been going on over there. I don't know how long for, maybe a few years even" - at that moment Kel heard Joren's father's words sound in her head, "we were in our um place of business" and Wyldon's reply, "for three years?!" - "but I think that Tortall might have to go and protect neighboring countries if the countries are attacked" Alanna was saying, "and everyone, knights squires and pages will have to fight. I have reason to believe that someone is going to try and stop you from fighting." Kel gasped. Stop her from fighting! "but who would do something like that? And why me???" "not just you," Alanna said darkly, "all the good warriors will try to be stopped too, from someone inside Tortall"  
  
"But I don't even know if these rumors are true, I just wanted to tell you to.well.keep your eyes open and always be on alert, you never know when you are about to be attac-" but her words were cut short by screams coming from the kitchen. Alanna and Kel looked at each other in horror before jumping from their seats and leaping to the painting trapdoor.  
  
They reached the kitchen, "what the..?" Said Kel. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HEE HEE!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! Oh yeah sorry about the second chapter, I don't know what happened to it!!! I'm trying to change it so go back to it and it might have the right chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thanks for those who already have, Keep them coming!!!!! Bye! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. The Fight

Chapter 12. The fight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* sorry about all the cliffhangers guys and I'll try to make the chapters longer too. CHAPTER 2 IS WORKING!!! You might want to read it 'cause some of it comes into the story later! O.k. hope you like this chapter guys, and keep the reviews coming! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The kitchen had been turned into a hell hole! The windows were smashed and glass was all over the room. There was a wooden tray that had been slit by a knife on the floor, cups that had presumably been on it were smashed on the ground, the liquid filling them having spilt all over the floor. Broken crockery and bent cutlery were strewn all over the kitchen and the delicate purple and white tiles that had once bordered the wall had been pulled and had fallen off. Also loads of cupboards had been opened and door handles had been yanked off the doors. But the two girls had only a second to digest all this because right in the centre of the huge room a fierce battle was going on.  
  
About eleven strangers, George and Chis were fighting the battle. The strangers had knives and circular flat pans that they were using as shields. George had pulled a knife from his belt and was lunging in wherever he saw an opening and Chis was grabbing pots and pans from the cupboard and trying to bash them over the stranger's heads, unfortunately the strangers were good with a shield and kept blocking the hits. Alanna and Kel drew swords from beneath their clothes and rushed into the battle, surprising the newcomers. The leader yelled out, "keep the girl!" pointing at Chis.  
  
Kel was struggling, trying to free herself from the grip of a man who was behind her, swinging his knife with one hand, and choking her with another. She picked her leg up and kicked him - well you can guess where! - he doubled up with pain and loosened his grip on her neck. That was all she needed, she lunged in and sliced him with her sword, just into his ribcage. He fell to the floor.  
  
There were still four strangers left - Alanna George and Kel having killed the others - but they were easy to deal with, now there were four on each side. Kel was fighting the leader, parrying, and lunging until finally she found an opening. She darted in but the leader turned, whipping around and cutting Kel deep in the shoulder with his knife. She tried to ignore the horrendous pain as she lunged at him, finally digging her sword into the flesh between his neck and his shoulder, leaving him to fall, writhing with pain, to the ground.  
  
Chis had been backed into a corner by one man who was strangling her before she surprised him by whipping out her katuka and killing him with it. Then she sent another to the ground, knocking him unconscious with the weight of her katuka. She kicked him over so he was lying face up on the ground, and, looking disgusted dove in for the kill.  
  
Alanna and George were fighting the remaining two, George managed to disarm the man, causing the strangers knife to fly through the air and fall, making a deep gash in George's side. Then, pretending it was a throwing knife, George threw the knife right into the man's gut, so the knife killed its owner.  
  
Alanna was about to kill the last with a clever flick of her sword when Kel shouted out to her "stop!" Alanna turned around, obviously surprised. Kel marched over to the man, knocked his knife from his hand and, gripping him tightly around the neck, spoke to him firmly, "who employed you to do this?" he started choking and spluttering saying "no I won't tell!"  
  
Kel gripped him tighter and put her sword up to his neck, digging it in tightly. "Wait! Stop! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" he said in a strangled voice, "a man called Lord Wintak employed us" "what is he planning?" Kel asked, "I swear I don't know! He just said there is a knight called Sir Alanna who knows too much, that's all he said I promise!" the man said frantically. Kel could see he was telling the truth, she let him go and he crumpled to the floor. Just then George walked across the room and put his knife through the man's stomach. "Had to" he apologised, "he would've told his employer" Kel nodded grimly.  
  
Meanwhile Alanna was staring around the room in dismay, she gave a deep sigh and rounded them all up the secret passageway and into the secret room where they all sat down, Chis was trembling and had to steady herself on her chairs handle as she sat. Nobody said anything but Chis suddenly burst into tears surprising everyone who was with her. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "it's just I.I hate killing people, even if they are bad and were going to kill us.  
  
Alanna and Kel started telling her that they hated it too but they had no choice in the matter. As her sobs were dying down, George was sitting looking thoughtful but in a very grim way. "We aren't safe anymore, obviously those 'rumours' are true and I'm sure this Lord Wintak - whoever he is - and as soon as he finds out what has happened - won't stop at just this to get to us, we are in danger with this information" Alanna said. "But can't you just go and tell King Jonathan about this whole matter and at least then he can get an army together to prepare to fight?" Kel asked. Alanna's face darkened at the mention of Jonathan's name.  
  
"No" she said, "I'm not talking to him and he probably wouldn't believe us, besides we don't even know if they're planning to attack us anyway!" "Alright, you two had better go, Alanna and I can take care of ourselves, but come back in two days and we'll talk then" George said. "Oh and try not to stay in town any longer than necessary, just in case there are any more of those men around" Alanna added. "We'll try not to but I'm going to see a dream interpreter before I go" Kel said. Chis and Alanna gave her questioning looks but they both just shrugged it off. The girls quickly said goodbye and Alanna showed them a secret way out that leads you to the stables where Amethyst and Peachblossom were stabled quite comfortably. They saddled their horses up and were out the door as quick as you could say 'dream'  
  
They found a pretty building that had a sign on the door reading: Dreams Interpreted, Dreams Sold, Premonitions Read and Dreams Made. Kel walked up and knocked firmly on the door. An old woman opened it and beckoned to the young girls to come in. She led them silently through a maze of rooms and finally into one where, reclining on the couch was a young woman draped in the finest silks and cloths money could buy.  
  
The room was of the same decoration, being strewn with expensive silks and brightly coloured tapestries; the whole place was lightly scented with delicious smelling spices. The couch was - by the looks of things - soft and comfortable. There were also wonderful silk cushions that were embroidered with jewels and colourful pictures lying on it and propping the woman up.  
  
The woman herself was amazingly beautiful with golden brown skin, almond shaped eyes that flashed a very dark brown, a straight nose that was just slightly turned up at the end, perfectly shaped red lips and long dangly diamond earrings which led up to pointed ears! What was that about??? Unless of course...? In front of the woman was a low table and in front of that, a smaller, little one person couch, which, despite its size, looked just as comfortable as the woman's. It was the most beautiful room Kel had ever been in.  
  
When they entered, the lady looked up and smiled warmly, white teeth flashing against dark skin. "Welcome to my palace of dreams" she said, "I am Dunyazad, the princess of the palace of dreams. Which of you to go first?" "Oh Kel is the only one who's having it done" Chis said quickly. "I'm just with her" "That is fine, I will have Tarine - she gestured to the old lady - here, take you on a tour of my palace, if it pleases you" Dunyazad said. It did, so Chis went happily off with the other lady to see where dreams were made and where dreams were sold.  
  
"Please, do sit down, um?" Dunyazad questioned, "Keladry of Mindelan but please call me Kel" Kel quickly filled in. "Alright. You may call me Dunya" Dunya said in reply. "Now, will you describe your dream for me" she asked. Kel quickly told her all that had taken place in her dream, making sure she didn't leave anything out. When she had finished Dunya was looking thoughtful. "It seems to me that this dream came as a warning, and the way you describe the man sounds an awful lot like he is from Scanra, what with the fair hair and blue eyes. It's quite obvious though that this light that came out of you is your gift, but much stronger than a normal person's" "But.I don't have the gift, let alone a strong one, I have no magic whatsoever" Kel protested. "Maybe you are mistaken for the only thing I see it as is your gift, while you were relating the story, I saw the whole thing in my head, and the only thing that could've been, was someone's gift!" Dunya replied. Kel was shocked, how on earth could she have the gift???? She had been tested for magic and she had none! And it definitely fit in with the picture in Alanna's house though she had no idea how! "Kel? You know I'm your friend, if you ever need help with something, you can come here and I will guide you as best as I can. Especially as these dreams will be continuing, that I'm sure of." Dunya said gently.  
  
WHAT??? These dreams will be CONTINUING!!! "But I don't want them to continue! Can't you give me something that'll stop them?" Kel cried. "Even if I could, I wouldn't, dreams are natural causes and if messed with - in that sense - they can lead to nasty consequences!" Dunya objected. "How often will these come about?" Kel said exasperatedly. Well it depends; maybe your dreams will only stop once you overcome this man or when you overcome what is warning you." This didn't make any sense to Kel but she nodded anyway. "Oh and another thing, the dreams might not come one after the other, there might be long spaces in between dreams" Dunya told her.  
  
Chis came in and she seemed to have had a good time anyway. The girls thanked Dunya and Tarine for everything and quietly left the 'palace' of dreams. Kel's head was whirling with excitement and warnings and loads of things that didn't make sense. They took their horses from the small side stable, mounted up and left to go back to the palace. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Was that really bad? Please keep reviewing for me! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. The Preparations

Chapter 13. The preparations. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* oh yeah guys, what do you think of my fight scenes, were they o.k.? Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and keep the reviews coming! Oh and um princess freak, why was that chapter boring? You can e-mail me on nenifitz@yahoo.co.uk~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kel didn't say one word during the ride back to the palace; she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to speak. Chis kept glancing at her nervously but she didn't say anything. They finally made it to the palace stables, where Stefan cheerfully came out to take the girls' horses inside. Kel murmured a word of thanks, then walked into the palace's courtyard square as if in a trance. Chis caught up with her after a moment and sat down beside her on a bench. "Kel?" she asked. There was no reply, "Kel listen to me, what did Dunyazad say?" she asked urgently. "I've got the gift!" Kel said dazedly, "she said that I've got the gift" ""What?!" Chis said faintly. "That's impossible though! We would have known if you had the gift, what else did she say?" "She said that the gift I have is unusual and very strong. Also my dream was a warning but I don't have time to think about that right now, I have more important things on my mind." "Kel, this is worrying, I mean c'mon, if you had the gift we would have found out by now, Master Sallet (the magic teacher) would have found out by now!" "I know, I know! I don't understand it either but maybe-that's it!"- Kel interrupted herself. "What's what?" a confused Chis asked, but Kel had already jumped up and started striding quickly into the palace, through the hallways with a bewildered princess running after her.  
  
Kel stopped abruptly in front of a door with a slate on front reading 'Master Sallet'. Chis ran up behind her, panting heavily, "what are we doing here?" she asked. Kel ignored her and just rapped sharply on the door. A few moments later it was opened by a young man with very curly red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red robe with gold trimming and patterns on it. "Keladry? Your Highness?" he said in unaccented common, bowing to both of them. "How may I be of service to you?" he asked. "Catile, I want you to test me for the gift" Kel said. Catile bowed and said "Of course, I'd be happy to oblige, but if you have the gift wouldn't you know by now? I mean I've never tested you properly for magic but I've never felt the vibration of the gift around you or near you either. Are you sure?" he finished uncertainly. "I'm sure" Kel said firmly. "Well then please, come into my study." He said. The girls followed him into his small, cosy little room.  
  
It was a pale blue room and it had a border of centaurs. (For those of you who don't know, a centaur is a creature who is man from the head to the waist, and the rest of him is the hind quarters of a horse.) There were centaurs of all breeds, strawberry roans, piebalds, skewbalds, chestnuts, whites and those were but a few. They were all armed with bows and arrows though. Catile caught them staring and said, "When I was younger I travelled a lot and once I foolishly got lost in a forest. A tribe of centaurs found me and took care of me; it took a while for them to trust me though. I worked with those who had magic and in return they taught me about the stars and helped me with my archery. We became very good friends and I stayed with them for about a year, I missed them when I came here - I visit them every two months but it's still not enough really - so I put up this border to remind me of them.  
  
"Wow!" Chis breathed, "Isn't it really hard to make friends with a centaur and get them to trust you? It's supposed to be only about one person in three million who can do that." "That's true," Catile agreed, "I just happen to be one of those people." Kel too was impressed but there were more important things to attend to," it seemed Catile was thinking the same thing because he turned around and said, "Now if you would like to take a seat Kel?" Kel nodded and did as he had said. "Now I want you to try and empty your head of any thoughts and reach inside yourself and bring out the ball of fire that holds your magic - if you have any - and meanwhile I will try and see into your soul to find your magic within you." He said, settling down on a comfortable chair.  
  
Kel thought these instructions were very strange and wasn't sure if she understood them but she nodded anyway. Calming herself and trying to clear her head, she shut her eyes and looked inside herself with invisible eyes. To her complete shock - partly because she didn't believe she had her gift and partly because she saw something burning inside her - she saw a big ball of purple, silver and blue fire swirling around inside her soul. She was so startled that she lost concentration and jolted, opening her eyes and seeing Catile looking at her with shock and amazement in those green eyes of his. "You saw something didn't you?" he asked. Kel swallowed, breathed deeply and nodded. "I'll try again" she said with grim determination. She saw that Catile was about to protest but cut him short with a fierce glare. "I will do this!" she said fiercely and reached inside again. She saw her fire and reached out a quivering invisible hand to it. She stretched her fingers out and was about to close her fist around it when a startled yelp jerked her out of herself.  
  
She opened her eyes angrily, saying, "I nearly had it there why did you have to-" but she was cut short. Catile was flopped in his seat clutching his head. The two girls rushed over to him. "Catile what's wrong?" Kel asked frantically. He managed to sit up and breathed deeply, his face had gone ashen. "I tried to look inside you but the moment I tried to, I felt like an iron bar had been dropped on my head. One thing's certain; you have the gift, more powerful than mine, more powerful than the head of the magical university's and it's protecting you." Kel looked at Chis who was looking just as stunned as Kel felt! "But I -" Kel began but Catile cut in. "You have the gift Keladry, and you must learn how to use it, the gods' blessing upon you gives you this gift. They give us gifts and it is a crime not to use them."  
  
"But I couldn't teach you, you'd be beginning at the level I am on right now! The only person I know of who can teach you this is.yourself. Learn and use your gift wisely. Now you must go. I cannot tell you any more" Catile said. Kel nodded goodbye dumbly while Chis shook the Master's hand. Outside Kel suddenly noticed how the palace had changed. There were more people around and beautiful glittering decorations were being put up. As the girls passed the drapery they noticed a huge line waiting in the queue. There were girls chatting excitedly in groups all around the palace. As they were passing one group of about four girls, Kel heard a glimpse of the conversation. One girl was saying "And my dress is going to be silver and gold and they'll match my shoes!" Kel suddenly slapped a hand to her forehead realising that it was two days to midsummer and to the ball. 'And I haven't even got a dress yet' she thought glumly. 'I'll have to talk to Lal about this; Oh and I have to go into town to buy presents for everyone too. There just seemed to be so many things she had to do and such little time to do them! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* hey guys! Please review, Sorry that the chapter's so short but I have to pack because I'm going to Greece the day after tomorrow!!!!!!!!! Yey! ( So I won't be able to write in for another two weeks ( sorry!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	14. The Eve Of Midwinter

Chapter 14. The Eve of Midwinter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Guys I'm really sorry about this I keep forgetting. I know I wrote midsummer, but it's actually supposed to be midwinter! So just pretend it was midwinter all along! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day was cold, it looked as if they could expect snow and frost by tonight, thought Kel as she ran up the hill from being in town, it was very chilly and Kel had to rub her hands together to keep the circulation going in them. As she entered the palace she got a severe case of frostbite, "Ouch" she winced, well as soon as she got to her room she could have a nice hot bath and warm up in front of the fire. She ran up the corridor, and ran into her room breathlessly.  
  
Lalasa was sitting by the window doing embroidery with the sparrows keeping her company. "Lal I'm really sorry that I'm saying this so late but um-" "I have an outfit ready for you Kel," Lal cut her off, "But - how? -" Kel said speechlessly. "I know you too well to think that you wouldn't leave this to the last minute" the older girl said with a smile. "Oh thank you so much," Kel gasped with relief, "can I see it?" "No that's one of the conditions, you can't see it until it's time to put it on." Lalasa said. "Oh and I also have your Yamani dress ready for you, with matching slippers and a matching katuka." She added. "Lal you're blessed by the mother goddess, what would I do without you to keep me in order?" Kel said thankfully. Lalasa just smiled and waved her hand dismissively.  
  
Kel took several things out from under her bed and sat down with them in her hands. These were all her presents for other people - except Lal seeing as she was in the room -. She had gotten a knife kit, with a sharpening stone in it and a beautiful leather case with silver engraving on it for Neal, (he had a small Raven Armoury dagger), special ink and a golden griffin feather quill that wrote beautifully, for Roald, for Cleon, and Merric she had gotten each their own hamper assorted with sugared candies, cakes, hot drinks (in packets) and sugared almonds, she had put some of her precious bruise balm in a jar and would give that to Seaver and for Faleron she had a small painting and a book on the law and order of the realm. Lalasa's present was the usual gold noble and also as a special thank you she would give her material and cloth for making more dresses.  
  
After she had looked at them all she started to put them away again but paused when she came to Neal's gift. Quickly she grabbed a quill and wrote hurriedly the paper parcel: Dear Neal, Please I beg of you, forgive me, I was acting childish and stupid, Hope you like this gift, happy midwinter, Love from Kel. She hesitated on the love part but then decided to go with it. She looked down at her words sadly, Lal caught the look and read her mind, "don't worry, he'll forgive you, 'cause he wants you to forgive him too" Kel gave her a weak smile and flopped down on the bed.  
  
She must have dozed off because she was suddenly in a small room, and she had no idea where she was, 'oh no!' She thought; I'm dreaming again. Nobody was in the room with her though and that was a relief. She heard noises nearby and glanced 'round hurriedly resting her hand on the hilt of her sword only - it wasn't there!!! "Damn" she muttered. Suddenly the warm voice of a man echoed in her head, "This is a dream, you probably already know that, but it is to give you information that you will need for future reference" he said, "Who are you? What is your name?" Kel asked, after having a moment to get over her shock. "You will never know my name, but I will tell you this: I will watch over you and help you as much as possible, but I can only help you through dreams" the man said. "How do I know I can trust you?" Kel asked exasperatedly.  
  
The voice didn't answer her properly, "go next door" he said. "But how? There's no d-" she stopped. A door was forming out of a swirl of silver mist into the nearest wall. Tentatively she opened it. Outside was a long corridor made of black marble and lit by dusty torches. On her right was a painting of a griffin with golden feathers and silver eggs surrounding it. And on her left was a big oak door with designs of hurroks and spidren and stormwings on it. 'This place seems like immortal land!' Kel joked grimly to herself. The door was slightly ajar and there were voices coming from it so Kel flattened her back against the wall and stayed very quiet to listen. "So you have called up all the immortals, showed them who's boss?" a curt, cold voice of a woman asked. "Yes m'lady, all who would come to us" a whimpering, honeyed voice dripping with fake sweetness answered. Kel could tell it was a man from the deepness detected inside the high pitch tone.  
  
"What do you mean all who would come to us?" the woman asked. "Some.resisted if you want to call it that" the man's voice replied. "Resisted??? Who resisted, who dared to question the power of The Lady Sulia Serafines?" she demanded. The quiver in the man's voice was very plain "Quite a few bands of centaurs, not all of them though!" he hurriedly assured her, "A difficult group of griffins for some reason did too but the reason is not clear to me." (This story is after Kel's had her griffin but she's still in her third year of being a squire) "Some stormwings said they would bow their heads to nobody but their own kings, they said that just to be difficult but apart from that everyone else will join us." The woman growled softly, "I hope you dealt with them all accordingly Randall.  
  
"Well.we did.some of them m'lady but we couldn't others." Randall said tentatively, "We only killed two of the centaurs, they had bows and arrows and some had magic, one of my men is injured, the griffins got away but not before we maimed one of them but the stormwings, we killed all but four out of a group of twenty-seven. The four managed to fly to safety in the trees." Randall said his voice barely above a whisper. The woman called Sulia cursed loudly and suddenly Randall was screaming in agony. Then it stopped and all was quiet.  
  
"You're in luck Randall; I have thought of another use for you, I won't let you die, yet" she laughed, a cold, high laugh that made Kel shiver. "You might be some use in the coming war with the three T's. Kel had no idea what she meant by this. Oh and, Lord Randall Wintak, (Kel gasped softly) did you dispose of those people who had heard some 'rumours?" She said Randall's name in a mocking and mean tone. "N.n.not yet m'lady but it will be done, you can count on it" Randall sounded positively terrified! "You have heard all you need to for now; we will meet again, Keladry of Mindelan. Goodbye" the warm voice said. Suddenly the world started to swirl and Kel woke up on her bed.  
  
The first thing she did was write down everything she heard so she would remember it all. Lalasa had gone from the room but had left her embroidery behind. Kel then made herself smart before appearing before Master Oakbridge, the Master of etiquette and ceremonies with all the rest of the squires and pages for a last night check that everything was in order for the feast and the ball. All her friends were there and they smiled at her but Neal just averted his eyes towards something else. When they were discussing uniforms Master Oakbridge asked Kel if she would wear the squire uniform or a dress of her own. So of course she told him about her Yamani dress and he agreed to let her wear it for serving at the feast.  
  
Later on that night Kel and Lalasa sat around the fire talking, laughing, telling stories, eating sugared candies and drinking green tea. When Kel went to bed that night after having a long soak in the bath, she felt warm and contented. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hope you liked that chapter, please review and if you think it's bad tell me how to improve it but just PLEASE review!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. The Memory

Chapter 15. The Memory. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Don't worry Guys, I know It's a bit out of character for Alanna but you know she is quite proud and also she has a reason she isn't telling Jon. You'll find out in this chapter! I'm changing Kel's Yamani name to Lea, pronounced Lay-a! and also, completely forget that about Neal being the king's nephew, I've taken that out of it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna put her sword back into its sheath and flopped down onto the sofa breathlessly. She had been practicing pattern dances for over two hours with just a small ten minute break in between. She took a long drink of her big glass of water and gave a sigh. She was thinking of her conversation with Kel and a memory slipped into her head, uncalled for and unwelcome.  
  
*Memory* Alanna was walking through the doors into the throne room. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were the only two people in the room and they were talking softly together on their thrones. Neither of them noticed Alanna until she walked right up to them and cleared her throat loudly. Thayet looked up and smiled warmly, Jon looked up and said in a startled voice "A...al.Alanna, what are you doing here?" "I have news for you my king and my queen." She said in a tone as frosty as the look she now gave Jon. "Your Majesty, I believe you know who my husband really is?" Jonathan gave her a look of scorn "of course I know who George really is", he said.  
  
"Then you know he has some people working for him, spies and people looking for anything unusual or interesting?" "Yes I've met most of them! Alanna, is there a point to this?" "I'm coming to that highness" Alanna said coldly. "The people I am talking about have found information that there is going to be a war, when it is to take place and who will be in it I am not certain. I just know that the Copper Isles and Scanra are trying to start a war with either neighbouring countries or us." "When did you find this out?" Jon demanded. "About two weeks ago" Alanna replied. "And Why did you not tell me before this?" Jon's voice was like a whip, cracking with each word. "I did not know if the information was correct and decided that you shouldn't have to worry your pretty little head with it!" Alanna said in a mocking sort of a voice. Jon's eyes flashed, "and what proof do we have of this information?" he said. "None, only the word of George's 'helpers' and my word." Alanna said. "Well I'd probably trust the word of George's 'helpers' as you call them, but I don't know about yours." Alanna's eyes flashed and thundered but Jon went on. "For all I know you could still be punishing me for putting that Keladry girl on probation, you have barely spoken to me since I did that."  
  
"How could I be punishing you by warning you to prepare for something that will come sometime or other?" Alanna's voice would have made the bravest person ever flinch but the king went on regardless. "You might be trying to get me to rush and protect a neighbouring country when there is no war and make a fool of myself. Or worse, rage war on Scanra and the Copper Isles when they weren't going to attack us and start a war with them."  
  
"You are such a stupid idiot Jonathan! I would NEVER do anything like that to you or to Tortall! No matter how much I hate you for putting Kel on probation I wouldn't do something like that to you, and you know it! Remember when we fought the Ysandir together in the Black city? You went out there to look around to prove to Duke Roger (Jon flinched at the sound of Roger's name) and to yourself that you weren't a stupid little spoilt brat who was cowardly and proud, well you know what? You've just proved to yourself and to me that you ARE all of those things. You're just too proud to say that for once I'm right and you're not." With that Alanna spun on her heel and marched out the door.  
  
*Memory Ends*  
  
Alanna sighed deeply. That had been nearly two months ago and probably the worst fight she and Jon had ever had, including the fight about Kel's probation year. I mean, she had been Jon's squire and might've been his wife! They were best friends and she knew they always would be because they understood each other better than anyone else (except George!) She hadn't spoken to Jon since the fight. Thayet had told Wyldon about the rumours and Alanna knew that he had told Kel not to act like the Yamanis friends because he thought they might be working with Scanra and would be trying to get secret information from Kel! But when he hears unexpected things he jumps into a frenzy for the first day and starts suspecting everyone!  
  
She had been astonished and a bit suspicious when she had received an invitation from Jon to the midwinter feast and ball but then she remembered that all of the high ranking people in Tortall would be there and as she was the king's champion she was expected to be there. 'Maybe this feast will be a good opportunity to talk to Thayet, persuade her that the rumours are true' Alanna thought. 'And I have to buy a present for Kel for midwinter. She still doesn't know who is sending her all these anonymous presents!'  
  
************  
  
Kel woke up feeling refreshed and excited. It was the first day of midwinter! She got out of bed, shivering slightly in the cold. Lal came into her room so she could get a big tub ready for her bath. Looking out the window Kel gasped. It looked like a faerie land! Everything was covered with a blanket of white. It had snowed during the night and it was about two inches thick! There were icicles on the bare trees making them twinkle and sparkle in the faint sunlight.  
  
Everything was sparkling and glittering reflecting the sun. But Kel knew that after all the pages and squires had been outside and had been snowball fighting all the perfect white would be dirty and messed up unfortunately. The sparrows were sitting by the already lit fire, warming themselves up whilst eating bread and birdseed Lal had put out for them. After taking a hot bath she got dressed in her loose clothes, she was going to have a tough day. For the week of midwinter they didn't have as much pressure put on them for classes and today was a free day so Kel planned to work hard by herself in the training courts all day long, but first she was going to have a glaive practice with the Yamani ladies.  
  
Once in the practice courts she started to do some glaive exercises on her own because she was early and the others hadn't arrived yet. She had just finished a fourth pattern dance when a familiar, dry voice called out from behind her "Impressive, I see you haven't forgotten everything you learnt in the islands!" she turned around to see Nariko, Hakuin and Eda Bell walking towards her. Eda was smiling and so was Hakuin but when he looked at Kel he changed his smile into a joke grimace, indicating Nariko, who had a very quick temper. Kel smiled knowingly at him. "No, Nariko, I haven't forgotten everything, thanks to your fantastic teaching!" Kel joked. Nariko smiled wryly. "I see that my old student, Hakuin, has been upgraded to a Shang, but he still has a few more things to learn!" "Nariko has been training me some more in one of the practice courts!" Hakuin told Kel. Kel smiled, but just then someone called her from behind. She turned.  
  
Chis, Ilane, Queen Thayet and Wai Linn were standing behind her, each holding their own glaive and smiling. Then the newcomers said hello to Nariko and the two Shangs, and soon after, they all got down to glaive practice, while the Eda, Hakuin and Nariko went off to, as Nariko said 'school Hakuin some more!'  
  
Kel paired up with her mother to fight, Thayet and Wai Linn paired up, while Chis did some pattern dances on her own. In a while they would stop and change partners. Kel started off by an impressive feint. Unfortunately Ilane was wiser than that, she didn't try and block or hit back, she just smiled and waited for Kel to make the first move. Kel lunged, for real this time Ilane blocked it easily and thrust back at Kel. This went on for quite some time when suddenly Ilane hooked her glaives blade round the handle of Kel's glaive and gave a quick, clever twist and Kel's glaive went flying! Kel gave a grab for it but Ilane had already caught it in her free hand. "So," Kel said wryly, "do you think I'll ever be as good at the glaive as you are?" "I'd say most definitely, you're nearly as good as me already!" Ilane said with a smile. Kel grinned at her. Suddenly she saw a movement in the shadows. She turned quickly. Was that Neal in the shadows or just any old person? She couldn't tell, but suddenly they slipped out of the door, staying inside the shadows the whole time.  
  
After glaive practice she said goodbye to the others, except Chis who had agreed to come with her and practice, even though Kel warned her that it would be tiring. They were heading for the stables first though, to make sure that their horses were comfortable. The short walk from the side door of the palace to the stable made the girls numb with cold. Inside the stable, they greeted Stefan and went into Amethyst, Peachblossom and Hoshi's stalls. (I haven't mentioned Hoshi before because she wasn't with the king's own at any part.) Hoshi had been moved into the palace stables for the winter, when she wasn't doing anything so that Kel could come and see her whenever she wanted. All of the horses were happy and contented, munching on hot mash and oats as a treat. Lots of extra straw had been put down to make the stalls comfortable. When Kel entered Peachblossom's stall the horse looked up sharply. When he saw who it was he went on eating unconcernedly unlike Hoshi who gave Kel a kind of a hug in welcome.  
  
After that the girls went to the practice courts and did some warm up exercises before doing Shang fighting. When they had finished warm ups they stood up, bowed to each other as tradition ordered, and then before you could say katuka there were flurries of kicks, punches, rolls and sliding out of the others grip. They were gone, lost in the art of Shang fighting, unaware that all the other people around them had stopped what they were doing to turn and gape at these two young girls rolling around and fighting as they themselves would never be able to do! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* that's all for now guys but I'll write in again really soon (hopefully! ( ( ( REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	16. Elfin Magic

Chapter 16. Elfin Magic. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* O.k. guys, this chapter's dedicated to Legolas-crazy-girl! Not that I blame her or anything!!!! I personally have no idea what role you want elves to have in it! But review and tell me and I could put it in, well Dunya is an elf so I can maybe get her to.hmm..for the.hmm maybe, yeah I might put that in it! So review and tell me what you want me to do o.k.?! See ya! Hope this chapter's o.k.! Oh and who wants a Legolas character to actually be in it??? And if so do you mean Legolas from the book or Legolas from the film? I'd personally go for the one from the film! (It's pretty obvious why!!!) Review and give me answers o.k.? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kel inhaled slowly, breathing in the steam of the hot tub of water she was soaking in. Exhale, inhale, exhale, she breathed in a steady pattern. Her whole body was aching. She had been kicking, punching, rolling, jabbing, feinting and blocking the whole day! She could feel the tiredness, weariness and the pains slowly seeping out of her body with the heat of the water. She heard a knock on the door which surprised her because it was quite late. She heard Lalasa go to answer it and invite, whoever it was into the room. With a great effort, pulled herself out of the comforting water. She put a bathrobe on and walked around the screen that she had been bathing behind. She noted that the fire was lit and Lal was bringing a tray of drinks and biscuits to the three chairs that were next to the fire.  
  
She walked up to the chairs and the two faces that greeted her were the faces she would least expect to see. "Master Sallet! Dunya!" she gasped. The two people smiled up at her but with smiles that seemed worn out and worried in a way. "Uh do you two.?" she asked and Dunya started tripping over herself to answer her question. "We.uh.know each other.uh from.um" Dunya started but Master Sallet cut in smoothly, "we're old acquaintances" he said and Kel knew that she shouldn't question them further. "Uh.why are you here? Not meaning to sound rude or anything but.?" Catile (if I may call him by his silly first name!) seemed to have regained composure and answered automatically, "Oh we just bumped in to each other outside your door!" I came here for one reason and I'm sure Dunya.zad came for a different reason. Kel looked at Dunya for a sign that this was true but the young girl was in a trance, and glowing a bright aquamarine colour.  
  
"Oh gods! Dunya what's wrong? Dunya???" Kel leapt up and started shaking her. Dunya's eyes jerked open, "Kel are you o.k?" she asked. "Me?! Are you okay? What were you just doing?" Kel asked her, after a moment of relief. "Oh I was checking to see if Catile, I mean Master Sallet was here for the same reason I am so we can talk freely." Dunya answered. "But that wasn't the gift was it? Or at least it wasn't the gift I'm used to seeing." Kel said. "No that was elfin magic you just experienced, or did you not realize that princess Dunyazad was an elf?" Catile said dryly. Dunya flashed a look of annoyance at him but he gave her a look Kel couldn't read and Dunya blushed and looked down. Kel got the feeling that something was going on that was waaaay beyond her! She was sure though that the two people in front of her were more than just 'old acquaintances'! "I.I thought that, maybe." mumbled Kel into her cup of green tea that Lal had just handed to her.  
  
There seemed to be some sort of tension in the air and Kel had the feeling that some sort of resistance was going on between Dunya and Catile. "What is elfin magic and what do you mean Princess???" Kel asked confusedly. "Oh Her Highness here is princess and future ruler of the Lolakin Forest elves, didn't you know?" Catile asked, his tone seemed innocent enough but it had a lilt of mocking to it. Dunya was still looking at the ground as if she was almost ashamed about something and Kel saw something akin to tears start to well up in her eyes. Catile seemed to notice this too because the tight, cold expression on his face gentled and he looked away. "And the elfin magic? And of course the Lolakin Forest elves?" Kel repeated her question as it hadn't been answered.  
  
Dunya spoke up quietly, her dark black hair glinting off the fire, "Elfin Magic is more powerful than your human's gift. It has the power to control all the elements, the main ones being fire, water, air, ice and earth. It does not drain us as easily as the gift drains you. It gives us the ability to talk to most of the animals of wing and sea as air and water are elves' strong point. Some of us can, at times become invisible, but only the strongest of us. Not all elves have magic, indeed only a few do but those few start training with their magic when they are very young and this goes on for decades, centuries, sometimes with certain elves and with others it takes only a few months. "Centuries.what?" Kel choked on her tea. "Elves live for hundreds, even thousands of years and they never grow old or age in looks either." Dunya said, "I myself are 263 years old!" Kel gaped at her. "That is only about 22 in your years." She said, smiling gently at Kel's open mouth.  
  
"And Lolakin elves?" Kel asked, regaining composure. "There are lots of elf kingdoms and elf clans all over the world but Lolakin elves are special, for they are the only elves with dark hair and dark features." Dunya explained. "Do.do you get along with other clans?" Kel asked tentatively. "Of course we do!" Dunya exclaimed, looking scandalised, "We get along with them just like you would get along with your best friends. But not all elves live on land, there are water elves also, they are alike to merfolk in some ways but they do not have the tail. They live underwater and hardly ever come up onto the land bit we still get on with them very well." "Is this a lesson on the amazing creatures of the gods or a conversation supposed to be on what we came to tell you?" Catile cut in sarcastically, Kel looked at him with concern, she had never seen him like this before, he was always cheerful, happy and kind. It was very strange for him to be this way.  
  
Dunya looked hurt and abashed at the same time but she just said "well we're both here about the same thing so let's get down to it, you say what you want to say first" "I was just coming to say that.you recall me telling you about me being friends with the centaurs? Well someone called Lord Randall Wintak came to them to ask them to join him and his mistress Lady- something-or-other in a war against the three ts!  
  
I don't know who that is but anyway; the centaurs don't nose into other people's business and don't normally hurt people without a good reason so they said no, and then." Catile's voice cracked with emotion, "when they said no, the man and his soldiers started to attack them but before the archers could get their bows and before our centaur-mages could put protective wards around us, they had killed two of the centaurs, one of them was the son of the chief who was.my best friend.and the other was a young filly who had been so bravely reckless and had tried to protect, Huni, the chief and Darrel, the chief's son." But it was too much for poor Catile and his voice gave way and he looked as though he would break down crying. Kel felt an anger bubble up inside her that felt like nothing she had felt before, she felt so angry at lord Wintak and so sad for those poor centaurs and for Catile. She patted Catile's back awkwardly and Dunya did the same but Catile shook Dunya off. Dunya looked so lost and alone that Kel felt a great sympathy towards her.  
  
"Um why are you here Dunya?" Kel asked. "I hope you don't mind this Kel but I do it to every customer like you. When you were describing your dream for me I saw it in my mind and I took a pinch of that dream which enables me to know when you have another one of those dreams and so I know about your most recent warning." Dunya said. "I also know what happened in it and I can tell you that this worries me." "What worries you?" Kel asked curiously. "This.man that spoke to you in the dream, he seems.different in some way. Like he's not human" "I thought that too, but I mean if not a man then what could he be?" Kel said, frowning. "I, like you have yet to figure that out!" Dunya replied. "But the place you were in, it seemed like it was.oh I don't know I'm probably just paranoid about it." She said. "No tell me, where did you think it was?" Kel begged her. "It's just that it seemed to me like it was.I dunno, somewhere in the.divine realms?" Kel nearly passed out! "N.no.i.it couldn't be." She said frantically but in the back of her mind she remembered saying to herself, 'what is this place? Immortal land or something!' It had been a joke at the time, to cheer herself up in the dream but now it seemed like a nightmare! "Oh no!" she groaned.  
  
Dunya nodded gravely. "But I don't know for sure though, so don't start worrying yet!" she said. "And what has this got to do with what I came to tell you?" Catile asked coldly. "Lord Wintak and Lady Sulia Serafines were in my dream Catile" Kel answered quietly. The Master chocked on his green tea, "W..What?" he spluttered, "you heard me, they were in my dream" Kel repeated. Then of course she had to tell the whole story to him. She started from when she first met Dunya. When she had finished Catile sat back thoughtfully.  
  
"Well this clinches it, you have the gift, and it is far more powerful than anyone else's except maybe.of course! It never hit me before! Lady Alanna, she can teach you! She has a more powerful gift than anyone else in this world, and.that's because she's touched by the mother goddess!" he said slowly but excitedly. "And personally I don't care if his majesty said you can't see her, I want to find out more about this strange magic!" "But you can't possibly be saying that I'm touched by the goddess!" Kel said incredulously "that isn't possible!" "And why not?" Catile said, "It happened to Alanna didn't it?" "Yes but that's.that's different!" Kel said. "How is it different?" Dunya asked quietly and as she'd thought, Kel could find no answer. Catile got up and stretched. "I'm going to go back to my room and go to sleep" he said, "Kel, thanks for the tea and I'll talk to you again soon." Kel and Dunya bid him goodnight and he went away. The girls sat in silence for quite some time when suddenly Dunya spoke up; "You want to know don't you?" she said, "what happened between me and him," her voice was bitter. "Well I'll tell you now then."  
  
"Dunya you don't have to tell me-" Kel started but Dunya insisted. "I met Catile when I was out in the forest one day; he had been hunting but was wounded by a spidren, the thing was about to kill him when I fired my arrow (elves always use bows and arrows and rarely miss their target because of their elvensight) the arrow caught the monster in the chest and I had to fire three more arrows to finally kill it. My father was furious, he's all for the traditions, elves being elves and not being in contact with any humans but I insisted on bringing Master Sallet back to our home so he could be healed because the wound seemed fatal and I wouldn't just leave him to die. Well my father was furious but he loves.loved me so he let Catile stay for six months. We spent a lot of time together, and finally he told me.he told me that he loved me. He proposed to me and I accepted his proposal but unfortunately, my father didn't accept. Catile asked him but then my father started yelling at him about old times and keeping elves to themselves and how dare he suggest something like that? I told him that I loved Catile and that I wanted to marry him but he wouldn't let me because I'm an elf. I'm proud of being an elf and I wouldn't change it, but that's no reason to not let me marry a non elf. Well Catile blamed me for my father's decision and he left my home. I then turned on my father and left home too but I went to a different place than Catile because he had told me he never wanted to see me again.  
  
He.he hurt me, and I only met him again today, outside your door, for the first time in three years. I don't know if I'd accept to marry him if he asked me again, I mean, he blamed me for being an elf! And besides I've started seeing another elf from a different clan. I'm not seeing him because he's an elf, that doesn't matter to me but he's really kind and I really, really like him." She sounded so sad throughout the story but when she mentioned this 'other elf' her eyes lit up and her voice sounded happy and carefree.  
  
"It's so strange that he acted that way, he never acts like that normally, I'm sorry that sounds like I'm trying to insult you" Kel apologised. Dunya waved it off carelessly. "We should meet again sometime soon" she said. "Yeah, I might come to your 'palace' in the next couple of days" Kel replied. After Dunya had gone, Kel got into bed and started doing some serious thinking. All this was so strange; I mean why did it happen to her? Finding out that she had the gift was strange enough but being touched by the goddess????" she couldn't be. Could she? Elves, fathers, magic, wars and dreams all wheeled around in Kel's head. Nothing made sense anymore! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please read and review guys, I seriously need reviews to keep me going on this one so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And how was that chapter Legolas-crazy- girl??? I'm reading a really good fanfic at the moment and she's got over 300 reviews! It really depresses me because she's only got a few more chapters on than me! Oh well, see ya! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Authors note

Guys I need to know if you want me to continue 'cause if I don't get reviews telling me they want me to I Might not finish the story as I'm getting hardly any reviews so review and tell me if you want me to write More. 


	18. The Second day Of Midwinter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok guys I'm gonna start writing back to those who review me at the start of each chapter so here goes. Oh and P.s. I'm making it so that lord Wyldon isn't married and has no children. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Princess Niobe, Lady of the Shadows, Dragon Girl Revlis, Pyromaniac: Thanks for all your support guys. It really means a lot to me and I'm gonna keep writing because of your reviews so thank you SOOOO much!  
  
Major: I don't know if I can get the king's own in anymore but I'll try and have a few scenes with Dom in O.K? Oh and thanks for the review!  
  
Yashako: Sorry 'bout the name thing, I don't actually know any Japanese so I wasn't aware of that. But would you mind if I kept saying Chis? 'cause it would be really hard to go back and change it every time I said Chis and that's how everyone knows her so it might be confusing if her name was suddenly different.  
  
Mnitr: o.k. first of all, sorry about that thing in Tkaa's class, I forgot that Neal had the gift. Next, Why is the dialogue stiff and the characters unrealistic? And what can I do to change that? Also the story does have a plot it just hasn't really unfolded yet, I know that sounds weird after I've written sixteen chapters but it's true. And uh.thanks for liking the story.  
  
Chapter 17. The second day of midwinter. Joren lay back in his father's private carriage, the same question going round in circles in his head. Why had his father wanted him back home two days before the ball? Earlier that morning lord Wyldon had sent for him and told him that his father's carriage had arrived to take him back home. He said he had no details apart from the fact that his father was insistent on having him home today. Bored he looked out the window at the rolling green countryside going past him. After a while he spotted a grey blur far off in the distance that looked like his father's manor, well it was more like a castle really. The lord of Stone Mountain was one of the richest, most feared and powerful nobles in the whole of Tortall and one day Joren would be too.  
  
He looked disgustedly to the corner of the carriage where a small, slim man with thinning grey hair and spectacles sat, cowering away from Joren's glare. This was supposed to be his father's personal valet? Well if he wasn't mistaken his father had changed a lot in the past few years that he had been working in Scanra. Joren would never have let a shrivelling little weed like this be even a member of his staff! And why couldn't his father have come and collected him in person? Well it wouldn't be long before he found out anyway, the carriage was drawing up to his house, he could ask his father all the questions in a minute.  
  
Joren got out of the carriage along with the wimpy man. He started walking up the gravel path to the castle but suddenly stopped short. A woman was coming out to greet them; she was very thin and was wearing a long, pale blue dress. She had a lot of paint on her face. Her eyes were outlined thinly in black; she had a coloured powder on her cheeks and a glossy, deep crimson coloured paint on her lips. She had dark brown hair which was piled up on top of her head. She would've been extremely pretty if it wasn't for the cold look in her eyes and the frosty smile on her face. She walked quickly up to Joren and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Mother! Do not hug me in public, I've told you before!" Joren told her in annoyance. "Am I not allowed to be pleased to see my son after three years? I couldn't come up to the palace when your father went the other day and I haven't seen you for so long!" she said. "Even so, it embarrasses me and it makes us look like weak fools, you don't want to cast that name on our family" Joren replied through gritted teeth. It wasn't a question, it was an order and Lady Katriana (his mother) accepted it meekly with a bow of her head as if she were used to being reprimanded and had been taught to take it without giving trouble. "Yes Joren, I am sorry, I will not do it again. Now to present matters, come, David here (she indicated a servant) is to be your valet, he will show you to your rooms and you will see your father after you are settled in.  
  
Joren was shown to his bedroom by David, his valet. After Joren had changed from his travelling clothes into more suitable ones and had left the servants to unpack his clothes, he joined his parents in the lecture room. (It was the room where Joren's dad took people he wanted to yell at inside as it had spells on it to keep anyone from hearing what was happening inside) This was a large room with a long shiny, wooden table in it, stretching from one end of the room to another.  
  
Joren's father acknowledged him with a nod of his head and a smile which was supposed to be nice but would have made the bravest people tremble. "Ah Joren! Come in, your mother and I need to talk to you." Joren sat down on a high chair and turned to face his father. "That girl is in the way of our job Joren, Keladry of Mindelan must be stopped." His father got straight to the point. "What is wrong father? What is she doing that is in your way? And how do I stop her?" Joren asked. "The girl is powerful and strong. Of course you know that what we've been trying to do the past few years is setting up this war. We need to get rid of the powerful and strong people or the people who might be a nuisance in helping Tortall, so we need you to help us cause a few.um.accidents!" Joren's father said. Joren blinked, his father wanted him to kill Keladry?! Well, of course he would do it, his father would disown him if he didn't, but...it would be so strange with no one to jeer at, no archenemy, of course he could always content himself with doing that to her friends but.still.  
  
Katriana looked shocked and reproachfully at her husband. "You didn't tell me any killing of innocent people would be involved, Kain" she said hesitantly, addressing her husband by his first name. "I did not think it would matter to you Katriana," Kain said coldly, "and I most certainly hope it doesn't as I would be very put out if it did." "No.no it doesn't matter" Katriana muttered. "Good! Well let's get on to the list then shall we?" Kain said briskly, "These people are the most important to get rid of Joren, now listen carefully. Keladry of Mindelan and that scum The Lioness with her, Lord Raoul and Lord Wyldon -"  
  
Katriana looked up sharply and gave an inaudible gasp. Kain carried on without hearing her. "All the experienced mages especially Numair Salmalin he will be very difficult. Those types of people, you get my drift. You'll know all the good fighters among the squires and some of the knights. You can tell us those names, oh and there is one that I am forgetting, what is it now? He's a Captain in the king's own his name is.oh yes! It's Domitan I believe he is known as Dom to his friends, he is a tricky one, watch him. Also, you won't have to cause any of the actual accidents, that's too hard, you just pass us information, you're my personal spy. He looked at Joren ad if he were doing him a huge favour so Joren tried to look gratified. You'll be staying with us for two days and then we'll all go to the ball and feast together on the same night.  
  
********* Katriana sat at her dressing table, combing her long brown hair. She gazed sadly out the window and thought, 'if my father could see me now maybe he would realize what a monster he married me off to' When Katriana was 19 her father had married her to the lord of Stone Mountain's son, Kain. He had done it because the money in her family was running out and the Stone Mountain's were extremely wealthy and powerful. She hadn't wanted to marry him, she had been in love with another man and had screamed, thrown things and locked herself in her room for days without eating but she still was forced to marry Kain. She didn't love him and she knew she never would, but there was nothing she could do. Only her powerful gift kept Kain from harming her as he was afraid of nothing so much as magic. She sighed, lost in thought. She had once been a beautiful young woman, happy, kind, strong willed and carefree. Now look at her, plotting wars and listening to people talk of murder without doing anything to stop them! She had been turned into a monster. At one time she would have blasted anyone who tried to harm someone else with her gift, but now. She loved her son and it nearly killed her to see him become so bad, so awful, and so.evil.  
  
She had to find a way to stand up to her husband but.how??? If she divorced him under the authority of the temple of unfortunate women he would-oh why was she even thinking about this? It was ridiculous; it wasn't even as if she was going to do it. It was no use; she was stuck with him for the rest of her life. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* There you go guys and sorry it's taken me so long to put this chapter up and that it's so short. I've been really busy and oh let's just say I had a slight case of writers block!!! Oh and any guesses on who it was Katriana was in love with??? By the way you pronounce her name cat-ree-ah-na. It isn't just a case of me not being able to spell! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	19. The Third Day Of Midwinter

Chapter 18. The third day of Midwinter. Kel walked down the corridor in deep thought and rammed into another person who was walking the other way. "Oh I'm sorry!" they both apologised at the same time before looking up and seeing who it was. Kel's heart pounded, it was Neal! Neal looked up and glared when he saw her. Kel had such a hurt expression that Neal's face softened, just a small bit and just for an instant but then he shook himself and walked off down the corridor without a word. Kel watched his retreating back sadly. 'Gods I hope he accepts my apology when I give him the present tomorrow. As tradition held, all midwinter gifts were exchanged on the fourth day of midwinter. Kel picked up her pace and set off for a different destination; the stable. When she started brooding about Neal it was always best to go for a ride.  
  
As she entered Hoshi's stall and started to rub him down and tack him up, she heard a low, soothing voice coming out of a different stall. It was a voice that Kel knew well. "Dom?" she called out. A head poked up out of the stall adjoining Hoshi's. Dom grinned at Kel and her heart jumped. Well why shouldn't she like Dom? He was Neal's cousin, Neal wasn't talking to her and Dom was so nice and so like Neal used to be back when they were still talking; absolutely wonderful and completely perfect. "Hi Kel! I heard you and my cousin Meathead have a really bad war going on between you!" Dom joked. He must have noticed Kel's expression because his face suddenly filled with concern and he asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine," Kel lied, "I just felt like a ride that's all." "Me too! Mind if I join you?" Dom asked her. "Not at all! I'd love you to come!" Kel replied honestly.  
  
Five minutes later their horses were saddled and they were galloping in the fields leading into the royal forest. Kel felt so happy and her heart felt so much lighter when she didn't have to talk or think about Neal. She could just have fun and enjoy spending quality time with Dom. They were away for about two hours just talking and laughing and messing around and most of all, having fun! They were riding through the forest. There was a little brook in the forest and the two friends stopped to let the horses drink and to let themselves have a little paddle. Well.it was a little paddle until they started splashing each other a bit and until Dom finally threw Kel into the water fully clothed and she pulled him in after her. They returned to the palace dripping, absolutely soaking and on wet horses. They left the horses stabled comfortably and started off to the servant's door. On their way Dom slipped his hand around Kel's and she thought she would burst. It seemed as if it was only in a friendly way but still - He Was Holding Her Hand!!!  
  
As they were walking down the corridor they bumped into the person Kel least wanted to see: Lord Wyldon. He eyed them with distaste and too late Kel dropped Dom's hand. When he spoke there was controlled rage in his voice. "What may I ask have you been doing?" he said as he eyed them coldly. Kel quailed under his stare and tried to mumble something unsuccessfully but Dom came to her rescue and answered for her. "We were by the brook in the forest Sir and I slipped on a wet rock and grabbed onto Kel.Keladry to steady myself but by accident I pulled her down with me. "Mmm" Wyldon turned the story over in his mind and grunted an o.k. Kel wondered whether he was actually being nice or he just didn't remember that there were no rocks down by the brook! "Well what are you waiting for?! Go and get dried and changed! I thought you'd have the sense to do that without someone telling you!" Wyldon said; cold fury in his every word. "Yes Sir" Kel and Dom both said hurriedly and ran off past the Training Master and down the corridor.  
  
When they reached the parting of the corridors where Dom had to go left and Kel right, Dom gave Kel a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Meathead will come 'round, he was just as upset about the fight as you were!" and then he ran off down the way to his room. Kel stared after him for a long moment then suddenly realised she was standing in a puddle of water where she had been dripping and was looking off down an empty corridor and must look absolutely potty! So she ran the rest of the way to her rooms and was welcomed by a concerned Lalasa who was anxious to know what had happened to her friend. When she heard the story she threw her head back and laughed hysterically and only came to her senses when Kel asked if she could get a bath ready for her!  
  
As Kel was relaxing in a tub full of hot, soapy water Lalasa talked to her. "Well I've never had the pleasure of meeting Domitan but he sounds like a lovely person, and very much like his cousin!" she was saying right now. Kel was too happy to get upset at hearing about Neal. She finally had to pull herself out of the tub of water to get dressed and go to the indoor practice courts. She pulled on a light shirt and breeches and went down to the biggest court where she started some warm-up exercises. The court was quite crowded and as she was doing some leg muscle exercises she heard two familiar voices. The first was a cold drawl that sounded extremely like Joren. And the second was a high, excited voice that belonged to Yochi, Chis's brother. They were talking together about Yochi's archery and about the shot that he was about to take. Kel got up and walked over to the direction in which the voices were coming from.  
  
There, as predicted were Yochi and Joren. Yochi was looking up at Joren in admiration and they turned to look at Kel as she approached. Kel took in the scene and Yochi's target and was absolutely dumbfounded. "What the.?" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Howzat? Sorry it's so short but I'll write more soon. Bye!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	20. More of the third day of midwinter and s...

Chapter 20. The rest of the third day and some of the fourth. Kel didn't recognise her surroundings, she was in a large plot of land with long grass and pretty bunches of brightly coloured flowers everywhere. The sky was bright blue and no clouds could be seen. Rabbits, cats, dogs and loads of other animals were running happily round the grass. When Kel appeared they all came and started playing around her and sitting on her lap. Kel waited, nothing happened, she could hear nothing but the animals around her. "These godsdamned dreams!" she muttered "I feel like snow white!" after about ten minutes of waiting for something to happen she lost her temper. "Well c'mon, who's going to come at me this time?! Come out and talk to me, aren't you supposed to be showing me something or be helping me somehow?!" she yelled out loud.  
  
"Patience, Keladry of Mindelan. I do not come when I am wanted by someone, I come when I feel like it. Nobody bosses me around." She heard that familiar, stern but kind voice in her head. "Well? Could you tell me what I'm here for?" she asked. "You are getting careless Keladry; you went out riding alone when you know someone is trying to assassinate you. Just think what would have happened if Numair Salmalin hadn't walked in to save your dummy from being shot." The voice said. "Yeah well, what was I supposed to do? How would I know that Joren was trying to kill me? And by the way, where am I???" she asked. "You know that Joren of Stone Mountain has always had a grudge against you, you should not have let him near anyone who is close to you and doesn't know how bad he is. And you are in a different world to the one you were in when I last met you. You are now in my world. You shall go now Keladry of Mindelan, but remember; patience and caution, you need those two things. Goodbye until our next meeting Keladry. The world around her was fading, she was getting dizzy, and.she woke up.  
  
Someone's face swam above her, as she became more focused she recognised it as Duke Baird's, the realm's chief healer and Neal's father. She sat up, "What's going on? Why am I here?" she asked. She saw that she had been asleep on her own bed and that Lalasa was hovering around Duke Baird asking if he needed anything and if Kel would be alright. She looked round her room and saw to her amazement that in the corner sat."Lioness!" she gasped. Alanna looked up and smiled at her. "Nice to see you've come back to us! You've given us quite a shock Kel!" she said. "For a moment we feared the worst, but luckily it's only your arm that's hurt and with my healing and Baird's it will be better in no time." She added. "I don't understand, what happened? All I can remember is an arrow going into my arm and hearing someone shout my name!" Kel said, looking down at her left arm which was bound tight with a bandage, white for healing and spells of healing were written upon it. Also.get well soon was written in runes on it! That was extremely unusual! "My nephew Dom insisted that he would write that on it for you! (Dom has the gift in my story!)" Said the duke smiling when he saw what Kel was staring at. "In fact it was his voice that you heard behind you. Apparently he saw you were riding and decided to go after you so you two could chat but he had to catch up though and was behind you when you were shot. He was able to put a protective shield around you so if whoever tried to shoot you decided to try and do it again, their arrow would rebound off the shield and you would be safe. But whoever it was decided to escape and were long gone before we could get anyone down there" he added.  
  
"Also my son has been hovering around your room waiting for you to get up! He's in an awful state at the moment, he's going on about some fight you two have had or something like that, I can't really get him to make any sense!" Kel's eyes brightened, "Neal! Really, he.he was worried?!" she asked a bit shyly, "Huh that's putting it lightly! I think he was contemplating throwing himself off Balors Needle!" he replied jokingly, naming the highest tower in the palace. Kel shivered, she hated that place! "When can I get up? When will I be healed?!" she asked him, desperate to see Neal. "Duke Baird and Lady Alanna say that you'll be fine by tomorrow for the ball and the feast; don't you worry." Lalasa squealed, she had obviously been very worried about her friend. "Can't I get up now?" Kel pleaded. The duke shook his head with a twinkle in his eye, "It's better to wait until you are fully healed just to not take any chances. Your dinner will be brought to your room but you must stay in bed and relax." "Well.can I see Neal?" Kel asked him hopefully. "Kel, really, you'll see him tomorrow, you can wait!" How could Kel tell him that she couldn't wait, she had to see him and apologise to him.  
  
She slept well that night and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and in great spirits. Lalasa came in with the water for a bath and Kel spent half an hour in the tub planning what she would say to Neal when she saw him. When Kel was reaching for her bath robe she saw a glimpse of whiteness coming from the window. She ran over to it and gasped out loud. Everything was covered with a thick blanket of snow; there was frost on the window panes and ice glittering all around her. It looked like.oh she didn't know what it looked like except that it was wonderful and she had never seen a sight like it before in her whole life. She dressed quickly and pestered Lalasa for a while about what she was supposed to be wearing to the ball. When she finally gave up she wandered outside and into the gardens where hundreds of gardeners and servants were preparing the place for tonight's ball. The ball was to be the grandest ball in the history of Tortall and Kel had no doubts that it would be.  
  
She was walking around one of the small courtyards when she bumped into someone. She looked up and found to her great pleasure that it was Dom. "Forgive me m'lady!" Dom said with a bow and made to walk on. "Dom!" Kel called after him with a puzzled expression on her face. Neal's older cousin froze and turned around slowly. When he saw Kel his look was one of great astonishment. "Kel???" he exclaimed, "Kel! I thought you were a Yamani lady! Did.did you put colours in your hair?" he asked. Kel frowned at him; she knew that the colours he was talking about were what her sisters and sister in-laws called hair-dye. She was wondering what on earth Dom meant by it when her friend added, "It's all gone black!" Kel was starting to worry that Dom had gone crazy when a strand of her hair fell in front of her face. She gave a strangled gasp, he was right! The hair was jet black! "Mighty Mithros!" she muttered. A quick jog back to her bedroom with Dom right behind her and she was standing in front of her floor-length mirror with an astounded Lalasa and a thoroughly amused Dom behind her. Her hair was jet black all over and she could have bumped into her own mother who would have thought she was a Yamani. She could easily have been mistaken for one of the ladies who came over to Tortall with Chis and the rest of the Yamani royal family. Kel sat down heavily on the bed, stunned into silence. "I need to talk to Numair." She said finally.  
  
Numair Salmalin, Tortall's most powerful mage, was in his workroom when Kel knocked on the door. Numair was very tall with long black hair tied back and was very absentminded. He was also Daine, Tortall's only wildmage's husband. Daine was only six years older than Kel but Numair was in his mid thirties. He knew Kel because she was a great friend of Daine's and he welcomed her warmly, with only a glance at her different coloured hair. He brought Kel into his sitting room where Daine was tending a palace cat's broken foot. She hugged Kel in welcome then all three people sat down. Kel explained what had happened and asked Numair if he could check if magic had been put upon her. The great mage looked deep inside of her and after a while looked up at her and shook his head gravely. "Kel.this may come as a shock to you but-" "I know I know.I have the gift." Kel interrupted tiredly. Numair nodded, "And it's stopping me from being able to tell if magic has been placed upon you. I'm sorry. By the way, how did you find out you have the gift?" he asked. Kel explained all about Catile and how she had no idea that she had the gift until the night when he told her to look inside herself.  
  
When she had finished Numair said, "What are you going to do about it? If nobody can teach you and your gift is so powerful then people will say when you become a knight that you used magic to help you get your shield." Kel started, she hadn't thought of that before. She thought for a while, then said firmly, "I won't tell anyone until I've become a knight-if I pass my ordeal-that I've got the gift, and I can say that I only just realised it." Numair and Daine agreed that it was the only thing she would be able to do without arousing suspicions. Kel went back to her bedroom after that and sat for a while, thinking about the coming ball. In just four hours, she would be serving dinner at the feast in her Yamani dress and shortly after that she would be at the ball in the dress that Lalasa wouldn't show her until she was ready to get dressed. All her thoughts were buzzing around in her head and making her dizzy. Soon she was drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay I haven't updated this story since sometime last year but I've started writing it again and I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please REVIEW! I'll try and put up the next chapter soon. Oh and also I've started a circle of magic fanfic if anyone who likes the circle of magic wants to read it. It's called The Flames of Time. Well anyway, Bye! 


End file.
